


Complications

by Ziam_trash



Category: One Direction, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, College student Niall, Crime Boss Liam, Daddy Kink, Dominant Liam, Fighting, Guns, Light BDSM, M/M, Older Liam, Violence, college student zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_trash/pseuds/Ziam_trash
Summary: Liam Payne notorious drug lord and leader of the Phantoms, famous for committing crimes without ever leaving a trace of evidence.
Zayn Malik a regular uni art major student, with a painfully normal life and craves something exciting to happen to him.
Zayn just so happens to go to the same uni as a kid running plugs for Liam once in a while.So what happens when Liam crosses paths with Zayn one day and finds him to be undeniably beautiful and can't get him out of his head. Liam is determined to get Zayn to want him and he won't give up easy. Will Zayn get the excitement he seeks or will Liam's world destroy him?





	1. Chapter 1

I really don't know where this book is gonna go but the idea's been swimming around my head so here it is.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Liam's POV

"Come in," I reply as someone knocks on my office door. The door opens to reveal Harry as his slim frame enters the room with long strides. His face looks calm yet his eyes have a tinge in them as if something's been troubling him.

"Is something wrong?" I ask as he pours himself a glass of scotch and sits down on the couch next to my desk. "You remember that kid in uni you have pulling plugs for us?"

"Yeah Niall I think his name is, what about him?" Harry stands up and starts to pace the length of the room. "This is the second time in the past 3 months we've gotten short payment from him. I don't know if him and his uni mates are smoking the bud themselves or if he's taking money , either way I don't like it." He stops and looks at me almost as if he's waiting for my response to the situation. 

"Do you have to do anything now?" I ask getting up and opening up the top draw to my desk, pulling out my Glock-18 and checking if it's loaded. I put it in the back waistband of my jeans as I look up to see Harry shake his head no."What are we doing?" Harry asks, as we start to the elevator getting in, I press the button to go the basement.

"What do you think we're doing Harry, we're gonna go give little Nialler a visit." I reply as we walk up to Harry's Camaro parked in the garage. We get in and Harry starts up the car and pulls out, driving the way to the Uni. 

"So when you say Niall's been short on payment how much are we talking?"

"About $2,000." Harry replies.

Jesus christ, what the fuck has this kid been doing. I'm sure he knew what he was getting into when he started selling for the Phantoms and to be so short on payment he must have a death wish. 

The Phantoms is a gang my father started and passed down to me. I now am the head of the gang with my two best mates Harry and Louis as my right and left hand man. Our gang is known for any crime you can think of from drug trafficking to homicides. In the years that this gang has been around no one from it has ever been caught we're extremely careful to tie up loose ends and dispose of the disposable.

 Harry and Louis have been my best mates since birth, our dads were partners so we grew up together. Those are the only two I trust with my life, even though Louis' attitude could be a little too much sometimes, seriously I don't know how Harry deals with him.

My thoughts are interrupted when Harry tells me that we're at the Uni. I get out the car and wait at front waiting for Harry."Okay so his classes should be over by now we just have to wait for him to come out."

We lean on the front of the car waiting when suddenly a head of blonde hair and a loud laugh catches my attention. I tap Harry and nod in the direction of Niall and we start to walk towards him, his back is facing us but another guy is in front of him. He has raven hair and maybe the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen he's laughing and before now I wasn't sure if someones laugh could be sexy. His sinful pouty lips that I can imagine wrapped around my prick move to form words but stop as his gaze fixes on me and Harry walking towards them. He looks slightly intimidated, it's understandable I mean it's not everyday you see two men one of them incredible tall and both built with a stare that could kill walking towards you. He nudges Niall almost like signalling him to turn around and when he does his face of joy morphs into one of fear like he already knows what we're here for.

"You look like a little pale there Nialler, not happy to see us?" Harry asks with a smirk, "N-no it's just y-you," Niall stutters poor kid Harry can be very intimidating when he wants to. "Y-you," Harry mocks "You just what kid spit it out, you what you never thought we would catch on?" Harry backs him into  a nearby wall caging him in with his big frame. "Hey what's going on who the hell are you get away from him!" The raven haired boy shouts at Harry moving to pull Harry away from his friend.

I move to grab his hand and pull him to my chest. "I don't think you wanna try that babe," I whisper into his ear with a smirk, watching as he struggles to get free of my vice like grip I have on him. I let him go and walk up to Niall and Harry and wave my hand to the side signalling for Harry to move to side. "Hold his friend back" I order Harry standing in front of Niall. Harry moves to the raven haired beauty moving to hold his arms behind his back as he struggles. I look at Niall, I put my finger under his chin to lift his head to look in his eyes. 

"Niall Niall Niall you should really know to not cross me," I tsk at him I pull my arm back to deliver a punch to his stomach. He coughs and splutters falling to the ground. "No!" the beautiful boy being held back by Harry shouts "Leave him alone I swear to god I'll kill you." he shouts. "Oh we got us a feisty one it looks like Liam." Harry and I chuckle as the boy struggles to break free of his hold. I turn my attention back to Niall he's still on the ground clutching his stomach looking up at me. "Your friend over there seems to want to pick a fight," I say nodding over at Harry and the boy "Shall we settle it with him I don't it seems like a good day to beat a couple of punks, ain't it Harry?" "A fantastic day boss."Harry replies, "No!" Niall screams. "No Niall we can take these twats."

"Shut up Zayn." Niall replies to the raven. So his name is Zayn fits him well.

"Leave him out of it, I'll have the rest of your money by tomorrow." Niall says getting up off of the floor squaring his shoulders.

''Oh would you look at that Harry someone's getting brave,"I coo "Good come down to the house tomorrow with my money and I have another package for you to start on."Niall nods and I smile at him, "How old are you Niall?" I ask. "19." He responds. Goddamn he's young.

"You're young it'll be a shame if you died, don't do this again." I say turning around and starting to walk off.

I stop at Zayn looking him over as Harry lets him go, he glares at me I smirk. "Be at the house by 4 Niall and bring your friend with you." I wink at Zayn only to see him roll his eyes and walk over to Niall.


	2. Want

Zayn's POV

I tap my foot against the shined tiled floor, impatient wanting for this class to be over with already. I always hated maths I never understood why they needed to take it so far. Do I really need to know how to perform long division of polynomials to buy a freaking house? Or go grocery shopping? That's what I thought, NO.

I turn to my left to see my best friend since primary school Niall dosing off. I kick his leg and he jumps awake frightened and I can't help but chuckle at his reaction. Niall glares, more like squints, at me sticking out his tongue and turning to the front of the room pouting. He looks like he's paying attention but I know for a fact that he's probably day dreaming about what he's gonna eat after we get out this class. Thank God this is our last class of the day.

I look out the window next to me. Looking up at the sky wanting to be as adventurous and free as the birds. I find myself doing that a lot.

Wanting.

Craving excitement, I lived a terribly normal life. Nothing out of place an everyday schedule exactly the same, never changing. Seriously I think the only exciting times I've ever had in my life was when I went to get my tattoos. I love them they all represent me in some way. Even Niall has a more exciting life than me. Besides from eating all day long he smokess and occasionally sells weed for some gang named The Phantoms. Honestly the name doesn't intimidate me one bit I actually find it laughable, seriously The Phantom's that's the best you could come up with? But they're supposedly this big hot shot gang that everyone is scared of.

I wasn't happy when he first told me about it I yelled at him for a good hour and we settled it on him agreeing to not get himself killed and I at least get a discount. We get to smoke and the bills get payed, its a win win situation.

I look over to see the professor wrapping up the lesson and everyone packing up. How long was I zoned out?

Me and Niall get our stuff and Make our way out the class room or hell whichever you prefer.

"I heard theres this party on saturday wanna go?" Niall asks as we walked through the exit of the school. I take a deep breath of fresh air finally relaxing after a long day.

"Remember the last party we went to?" I ask Niall.

"That was one time Zayn come on it wasn't that bad."

"Mate you got shitfaced stripped almost naked got on a table and started to sing a cover of Toxic."

"In my defense I think I did pretty damn good." Niall said with a grin.

Sometimes I wonder if he feels any shame."Fine we can go to the party but if you get totally plastered again I'm leaving you." I said turning the corner that leads to the parking lot.

"Got any other plans?" I ask Niall.

"Yeah I have to do another run tonight it'll be quick"

"Okay do you want me to come with you?" I ask. Genuinely worried about him, I had went with him a few times and seen where he sold. Its not the best neighborhood.

"I'll be fine mate Josh will be there with me tonight. Nothing to worry about." He gives me a little grin.

"You said that when we went to the party and look what happened." I tease with a small smile on my face. Niall bursts out in laughter.

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?" He asks still chuckling a little. I open my mouth to respond but close it when I see two huge guys with looks that could kill walking up to us. I tap Niall trying to tell him to turn around and when he finally does his face morphs into one of fear and he starts to look pale like he had seen a ghost.

"You look at little pale there Nialler, not happy to see us?" The tall one with the long curly hair asks. His smile looks joyful his dimples appearing but it also has a slightly evil twist to it. Niall tries to stutter out a response but the words get caught in his throat and all I'm stuck wondering is who the hell are these guys.

"Hey what's going on who the hell are you get away from him." I shout at the guy thats crowding Niall against the wall. I move to grab him but the other guy wrapped his arm around my waist. "I don't think you wanna try that babe." He whispers in my ear and I turn to look at him. Thats when I really saw the sex god that was holding onto me. His lips were pink and full and had a cute button nose his hair was brunette and styled neatly into a quiff. And judging by his arm he was extremely built.

Fuck what am I thinking, I gotta go help Niall. I start to struggle to escape his vice like grip on me. Just how strong is this guy?

He lets me go and hands me over to curly telling him to hold me back and walks up to Niall. He says something to Niall that I can't hear then punches him in the stomach. I start to struggle and scream at them to leave him alone. I'll kill these bastards I swear.

"Leave him alone I swear to god I'll kill you." I shout as the guy moves to punch Niall again. He stops amd turns me to me. Him and curly talking, I don't know what the hell Niall did but he sure as hell has some explaining to do.

I find out that curly's name is Harry and that the other guy must be the boss. He tells Niall to have his money and come to the house tomorrow. So that's it this must be the guys that Niall sells for.

Curly, I mean Harry, lets go of me and Mr. Sex on legs backs away from Niall.  
"Be at the house by 4 Niall and bring your friend with you." He winks at me. I wait until they leave to walk up to Niall he's still slumped against the wall trying to catch his breathe. Damn that punch must of really took it out of him.

"Niall." I say sternly. "Those are the guys I sell for," he says finally standing up "the bull one is Liam he's the boss the tall curly haired one is Harry thats his right hand man."

"What did you do Niall?"

" I haven't been selling lately with finals coming up I'm a little short on payment."

"I'm coming with you tonight and tomorrow no arguments."

I say and deep down I couldn't wait I wanted to see Liam again.

I want him.


	3. Person of Interest

Zayn's POV 

I groan as my alarm goes off easing me out of my deep slumber. I'm surprised I got up so easily, I've always been the harder one to wake up. I yawn and stretch getting out of bed walking over to the bathroom to wash up. 

Getting into the shower and the warm spray of the water hits me. I sign as my tense muscles relax. After washing up I step out the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. Wiping off the steam on the mirror I come face to face with my tired eyes. I didn't sleep well last night. Tossing and turning all night, the image of brown eyes and amazingly plump red lips burned behind my eyelids. I finish up my morning routine styling my hair and throwing on some boxers black ripped jeans and a plain black shirt just in time before Niall barged into my room.

"Oh would you look at that sleeping beauty is finally awake." He muses with a teasing smile.

"Shove off," I reply to him moving to go get my combat boots on noting that he's already dressed. I grab my phone wallet and bag walking over to Niall that's now on his phone probably laughing at some random cat video. "Come on or we're gonna be late." I say flicking his nose on the way out my room. Out of nowhere Niall jumps on my back "We're flicking noses now eh that's not so nice now is it Zaynie boy?" He asks rhetorically moving his arms around my neck. "I'm tired carry me to the car." He demands yawning and resting his head on my shoulder. 

"Ha Niall I'm gonna need you to think about who you just asked that." I say chuckling, hooking my arms under his legs despite what I just said. Niall is the type of guy you just can't say no to he's like a ball of Irish sunshine. "I knowexact who I said it to mate, you're like a sloth always sleeping and when you're not your moving slow as hell." Niall said jumping down from my back. Moving over to the drivers side getting in and turning the car on. I move to get in the passenger side sitting back after putting my seat belt on." Just for that your buying my coffee today." I say. Turning to look out the window I watch the scene pass by. 

After getting our coffee at the cafe near the campus, Niall paying like I said he would we head off to our first class, sociology. Sitting down in our normal seats taking out our books Professor Thomas starts his lecture. I can already see Niall losing interest which really doesn't surprise me if it doesn't interest Niall he won't bother paying attention, I really wonder how he passes this class yet barely pays attention.

I look back to the front of the room starting to count down the time for this class to be over....it's a 2 hour class. It's not that the class is boring sociology is quite interesting to me actually its just the teacher. Professor Thomas is an old man that looks ancient walks slow and speaks even slower. It makes it seem like the time drags on longer than it actually is and that's what makes me not really like this class. 

I started to doodle on the side on my notes not really paying attention anymore when I hear the door to the class burst open. It banged on the wall behind it revealing Liam and curly um what was his name again Harold no thats not it. HARRY! Thats it, he had his long hair in a bun this time while Liam still had his hair up in a quiff but this time a strand was out. He scanned the room and spotted me staring at him he gave me a smirk and thats when I got over the shock of him being here and HOLY SHIT he's here Liam is here, WHY is he here!? We were suppose to meet him later on at the house not now not here. I turn to see that Niall is still oblivious to this I shake him knocking him out of his zoned out state.

"Liam is here what the hell is he doing here Niall?!" I question frantically hearing Professor Thomas telling Liam and Harry that they have to leave or else he's calling campus security. " Oh no need to do that sir I'm only here to pick someone up." He says smoothly Harry stalking behind him giving professor Thomas one of his blinding stares. Liam beginsto walk over to us that lazy smirk still on his face. 

"Wait what Liam is here?" Niall questions turning around finally seeing Liam since he walked in. "Holy shit what's he doing here?" Niall looks back at me like the answer is printed on my damn forehead or something. " I don't know Niall that's something you should know." I say just as Liam walks up next to our desks Harry lurking behind him. They've gotten the attention of everyone in the class, some kids looking relieved that they got a break from professor Thomas I could see a few girls eyeing them both Liam and Harry giving them a wink before turning back to us.

"Get your shit we gotta go." Liam says picking up Niall's bag throwing it at him. He turns around walking out the classroom with Niall behind him. Harry turns to see me still sitting down raising an eyebrow he motions towards the door " Come on toots we don't have all day you know." 

"Oh oh yo-you want me to um ok." I pick my bag up walking out the class Harry falling in step with me. "How the hell did you find us?" I ask as we turn a corner, "I have Niall's schedule make sure he gave it to me in case of a time like this."

"What exactly is a time like this?" We walk out the building to the parking lot seeing Liam leaning on a very expensive looking car with Niall standing next to him they looked to be in a deep conversation about something. "Don't worry about it." Harry replies.

Liam insists we go ride with him so we take the black range rover with seriously tinted windows and Harry takes the sports car. Me and Niall make eye contact and he shrugs at me we get in the car and don't talk the whole time on the way to the "house." 

*****************************

We pull up to a nice looking 2 story house 30 minutes away from the uni, yes I counted I'm in a car with a drug lord you never know what may happen, getting out we walk into the house. Liam directs us to the living room telling us to make ourselves comfortable as he walks into a separate room coming back with two compact bricks of weed. By the smell you can tell this was some high grade bud probably cost him thousands that he plans on doubling. Sitting down he puts them on the table in front of us.

"Now I know this is a little bit off schedule seeing as we agreed to meet later on today." He stops licking his lips looking over at me the heat of his stare causing me to look away. "But you see Niall your little screw up with the sales last time we need to get a real early start on this one. I need to have these two bricks gone by 3 weeks time I don't care how you do it just get it done." He says passing it over to Niall. "Alright I can get that done." Niall says putting the bricks in his bag.

"And Niall," Harry butts in "Don't screw up this time you're a good kid we really don't wanna hurt you." He says with a cocky smirk.

"Shove off Harry." Niall laughs "So are we done here or is there anything else?"

"Actually yes there is come with me I have your payment from last time." Liam says walking off back into that room. 

Harry sits where Liam was before, he stares at me. "What is there something on my face." I say raising an eyebrow at him. "You're a feisty little shit you know that," he says with a small smile " I like you and so does Liam you fascinate him and thats something that rarely happens."

"Am I suppose to feel honored?" I question.

"No but be cautious what Liam wants he gets nothing can stop him." He says as Liam and Niall walk out the room I'm guess must be an office or something. Harry gets up and goes to the door to leave with me and Niall. "Harry can you wait outside with Niall, Zayn I'm gonna need you to stay for a bit."

"What n-" Niall starts but Harry cuts him off grabbing his shoulder in what looks to be a very firm grip. "Come on Niall lets go have some quality time outside." Harry says pushing Niall outside closing the door behind him. 

"Please sit down Zayn."

"I rather stand."

"Ok suit yourself." Liam walks over to a small table holding various types of liquor. He puts two small ice cubes in a glass pouring himself whiskey. "Want some?" He turns asking me I shook my head no and he shrugs picking up his glass taking a sip. 

Walking over to the couch he leans on the side, "Tell me Zayn do I scare you?" He tilts his head.

"No why would you?" He gives me a small smile getting up walking over to me. Every step forward he takes I take one back not noticing until my back comes in contact with the wall. I close my eyes silently reprimanding myself on that stupid decision because now he has me caged in, nowhere to go. I start to breathe heavy as he stalks closer a predatory glint in his eye. When he gets close enough he puts his forearms next to me head on the wall now physically caging me.

"You interest me Zayn I don't know why there's just something about you." He says staring into my eyes.

"Maybe its those wonderful eyes you got or thats sinful mouth begging for a cock to be in it." He strokes his finger across my lips pulling my bottom lip down slightlym He then dips his head down kissing my neck nibbling on certain spots. I should be creeped out but I'm not everything he's saying is just so right I can feel the blood rushing south. 

He bits down on a certain part sucking on it before releasing and letting his tongue run over the now sore and probably bright purple spot. I moan as he creeps over to my lips capturing my lips in a kiss. Running his tongue over my lips I open my mouth giving him access, he swallows my moans. He licks into my mouth our tongues wrestling for dominance that he eventually wins. His hands run down my body to my bum he grabs and massages through my jeans. We kiss forever it seems and I know I should pull away I should stop this I don't know him this could be dangerous but I couldn't it's like he has this pull on me that I don't think I want to break. 

He pulls away pecking me on the lips one more time. "Tomorrow I'm coming to get you at 7 wear something sexy." He whispers against my lips giving me one last kiss before pulling away and walking back over to pick up his neglected drink. I Stand there stunned trying to piece together what the hell just happened.

"You know they're still out there waiting on you right?" He questions grinning at my disheveled state. "Fuck you looked wrecked so beautiful like this." "Shut up."I reply walking over to pick up my bag. Liam walks over and slaps my bum softly pecking behind my ear whispering "Remember 7 sharp I'm never late." I feel a blush start to creep up on my cheeks as I walk out the house quickly hearing the booming laughter of Liam behind me.

I get to the car and Niall notices the hickey and gives me a questioning look. Harry just grins getting into the car like he already knew what happened, now that I think about it the little fucker probably does.

I let out a breathe I had no idea I was holding. "I'll tell you later." I say getting into car and so does Niall. As Harry drives away I can't help but find myself looking forward to this impromptu date. Maybe Liam will be good

Maybe this is the excitement I need in this boring life of mine.

FINALLY ITS DONE!!! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I hope its good. Ooooo Liam and zayn are honna have sexy times soon. Hehehehehe. But yea thanks for reading I'll try and update more often. Later guys <3 :)


	4. Mine

Zayn's POV

Harry dropped us off, giving me a smirk when we walked around his side of the car to go inside of the building. "Told you he gets what he wants babe, be careful." Harry says before driving off.  We get inside the building taking the stairs up to our apartment. As soon as we got inside kicking off my shoes I crashed on the couch letting out a huge breath. Niall walks over sitting on the couch next to me, we sit in silence for a good 2 minutes before he turns to face me breaking the quiet bubble. "Well?" He questions raising an eyebrow no doubt waiting on me to explain to him what happened between me and Liam. "What?" I respond opting to play dumb in hopes of him just dismissing this talk all together.

"Don't play dumb Zayn you know what I mean, what happened between you and Liam?" Swallowing the lump in my throat I take a breath, fuck it. I tell Niall everything that happened, from the impromptu makeout session to the date. "Oh my freaking god." Niall gasps when I'm done his mouth open in shock. "Little Zaynie is getting some!? Just when I thought you would be alone and stuck with you right hand your whole life."  He cackles no doubt finding this amusing, " Don't be a fucking arse," I say hitting him with the pillow next to me huffing as his laughing only gets louder. 

"Oh come on Zayn lighten up bruv," He says out of breath from his laughing suddenly his face turns serious." Are you going to go on the date though I mean the way you told it, it didn't really sound like you agreed?" 

I honestly don't know  what I am going to do. Equal parts of me are excited I can still feel the buzz under my skin like a itch I can't seem to scratch I want this date, I want him. But then again there's this side that screams no that this is a bad idea and weirdly that eggs me on makes me wanna do this even more. So now there's the question, should I?

 

"Yea I am," I say just deciding to go with it "Not like he gave me much of  a choice anyway kind of just demanded it." Slightly shivering remembering the way his voice  sounded deep and rumbling running through my body and warming my bones. He's going to be the death of me. 

"Be careful Zayn they may seem nice but if you cross them they're dangerous especially Liam I've heard of what he's capable of and its sick."

"I'm a big boy Niall I can take care of myself and you can't judge him off of what you heard people talk doesn't mean it's always true." I say getting up surprised to find myself defending Liam, what the hell I've only known the guy a few days and I'm already defending him. "Hey calm down I'm just telling you be careful I love you man and I don't want you getting hurt." 

"Yea I know babe I just don't know this whole thing confuses me but all I know is that i wanna go through with this you never know until you try right?" I question trying to find something else to explain why I'm feeling this way but I know it will always go back to one thing. Want. 

"Ok good enough of this relationship talk go make me something to eat I'm hungry." Niall says tapping my bum while he grabs the remote turning on the tv to a footie match. "The hell I look like a house wife?" I retort walking over to the kitchen starting to pull things out to make some Spaghetti, "No but you sure do have the bum of one." He responds with a cheeky smile sending a small wink my way before turning back to the game. 

There was once something between me and Niall wasn't really much of a relationship more like a 'fuck when no one else is around' type of thing. It didn't work out we both started to fall and decided it would be best to just stay friends and I'm glad we made that decision and could still have him with me now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm tired and nervous at the same time. It's the day of the date and I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, it's like as the time draws closer the buzz under my skin grew stronger I tossed and turned all night. Fantasies popped into my head of me and him, kissing him, marking me up showing everyone that I'm his, fucking me deep and rough making me squirm and scream. I ended up wanking off to him and the thought of him doing those things to me. 

Classes went by in a daze I couldn't pay attention to anything I was too busy thinking about the date and how it'll be. I could tell Niall noticed but I guess he decided to not point it out. Getting home was more of a relief than I thought it would be but still that buzz was there. 

"So what time did Liam say he was going to get here again?" Niall questions leaning on the door frame watching as I walk around my room looking for what to wear throwing clothes here and there. "At 7," I reply pulling out a pair of tight black jeans and a white v-neck shirt. "Do you know where you're going?" He asks walking over to the bed laying down " No he didn't mention that." 

"Right he only told you to dress seeeexxyyy." He draws out the word humping my bed a little laughing. I look at the time on my phone seeing that its almost 6. "Yeah Yeah whatever just get out." Throwing a shirt at him hitting him the face he gets up putting his hands up in mock surrender "Oh yeah that's right princess has to look ravishing for daddy tonight." He runs out of he room cackling before the jeans I threw could hit him.

I would never let Niall know that but I would have absolutely no problem calling Liam daddy, he's definitely daddy material. I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks and I shake my head trying to get rid of those thoughts before I have a little problem to deal with. I grab my towel going to take a quick shower. I step out after washing up drying off with a towel I pull on pair of tight black boxer briefs. Putting on deodorant an slip on black jeans that were tight and hugged my legs and bum. Pulling on a white v-neck I take out my leather jacket. I decide to just throw on a beanie instead of dealing with my hair since I'm letting it grow out. 

Spraying on cologne, putting on socks and boots I slip on my jacket right when the doorbell rings. I hear Niall yell that he'll get it then the door opening. "Oh Zaynie your date is here." Niall shouts accompanied with laughter. I grab my wallet and phone pocketing them and walking out in time to hear Niall "Sorry Princess likes to take his time when getting ready," him and Liam chuckle. "You started on those bricks yet Niall?" 

"Yeah I sold a little last night you can trust me they'll be gone in no time." Niall replies with a huge bright smile, Liam gives a little smile back. 

"Good don't think this means that I'm gonna be easy on you." Liam says referring to our date. I clear my throat catching their attention deciding that it's time this conversation ends. Their heads turn to me and Niall smiles but Liam just stares with those deep eyes of his. I walk over to them stopping when I get in front of Liam having to look up at him because of the few extra inches he has on me. 

"You look beautiful as always babe." Liam says lowly moving out the way for Zayn to walk to the door. "Thanks you look nice too." And he truly did with his hair gelled up in its normal quiff, black button down the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his tattoos. The material stretching across his broad chest and shoulders showing the bulge of his muscles making my mouth water. He wore it with black form fitting jeans and black boots  his left wrist was adorned with a silver Rolex as well. We exit the apartment going downstairs to his parked matte black Bugatti Veyron. 

"Sick car Bugatti Veyron, could pay my whole college tuition with this." I walk around the car sliding my fingers against the cool metal. He opens the door for me "Yeah you a fan of cars babe?" He questions I walk over to him "I know a little something." I sit in the car, he leans down looking me in the eye he comes closer to my face then whispers "Maybe if your good I can get you one princess."

He closes the door and walks over to the drivers side and gets in, switching the car on. Pulling off I turn to look out the window watching the scenery fly by then I feel Liam's hand rest on my knee. I look at him but he keeps his eyes trained on the road but his plump lips pushed up at the side in a smirk. I swallow thickly, I can feel the heat of his palm soaking through my jeans. 

His hand slowly creeps up my leg resting on my inner thigh so close to my dick. Dear Allah I know I've probably haven't been the best person ever but I'm begging please don't let me pop a boner right now. I tense as his hand slides up a little further and he must of felt it because he starts to massage my thigh digging into the muscle until I let out a breath and finally relax. He looks over at me and smiles wide a genuine smile all pearly white teeth and scrunched eyes and I find that smile warming me. I relax back into my seat, Liam gives my thigh another squeeze then turns back to face forward.

This is going to be one hell of a night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally another chapter but seriously guys PILLOWTALK is such a damn tune I'm so proud of my king. 

What did you guys think of the chapter? You like? OH don't worry sexy times are gonna be coming reallllll soon 


	5. Pillow Talk

I know what you're thinking and yes, yes I did ;). This is a very special chapter because it has my favorite in it. That's right smut hehehehehehe. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter I really have no excuse for why this was late lol sorry guys.

Liam's POV 

 

Zayn looks amazing tonight, well he looks amazing all the time but tonight was something different. The way those jeans clung to his legs and made his ass look the low cut tee showing off the wings and lips tattooed on his chest. He looked sexy and even though we are in a pretty high end restaurant I still have the strong urge to bend him over this table and fuck him raw. Open him up on my cock and destroy him, reduce him to putty, till all he can remember is my name a mantra on his tongue. 

I feel something hit my cheek confused I look down at the table to see a piece of bread laying right in front of me. I look up at the culprit hiding a smile behind his glass shoulders shaking obviously trying to keep in his laugh.

"I was calling your name but you were just spaced out staring at me." He chuckles putting down his glass folding his hands on the table. "Sorry princess I just can't get over how beautiful you are." He looks down at his hands a blush tinting his cheeks pink making him seem even more innocent. 

"I was asking if you have any siblings." He asks looking up as the waitress approaches us she seems annoyed until she lifts her head and sets eyes on our table. She races towards us cutting off another waiter before getting here. "Hello my name is Kate and I'll be your waitress for the night, what would you be having this evening?" She says leaning over slightly to expose her breasts through her low cut shirt. She bats her eyes trying to be flirtatious perhaps. 

I turn to look at Zayn who's glaring holes into the back of Kate's head. This might be my opportunity to rile him up a little. He turns his stare towards me, I smirk and turn back to her slowly licking my lips. "Actually babe I would love to have you but seeing as all these people are around that may be a problem eh?" I take her hand massaging her knuckles with my thumb, bringing it up to my lips I place a soft kiss all the while staring intently into her eyes. I could practically see her melting.

I hear a small whimper come from Zayn, looking over at him he turns his head to the side avoiding looking into my eyes. Kate clears her throat to gain my attention again I look up at her and drop her hand leaning back into my seat slightly keeping my gaze set on Zayn. 

"We'll have two steaks with red wine shallot sauce, medium rare." I turn my gaze away for a second to look and make sure that she is writing this down. After a while she seems to snap out of it and kick into gear writing down the order. "We'll there be anything else?" She asks still paying no attention to Zayn."A bottle of your finest wine please." She finishes writing winking at me before she walks off to go place our order. 

"I have two sisters both older, Ruth and Nicola." Taking a sip of my water looking up at Zayn he stares at his lap still refusing to look at me. "Do you have any siblings?" No answer.

I chose to bring out the big guns sitting up straighter and adding more bass and authority to my voice I stare daggers at Zayn, "I don't appreciate being ignored princess."

"I have three sisters one older two younger." He mumbles looking down at his lap probably twiddling his thumbs.

"Mmm mind sharing their names babe?"

"There's Safaa who's the youngest, Waliyha she's the second youngest and a cheeky little brat, and Doniya she's the oldest." 

"They sound wonderful I look forward to maybe meeting them one day." He looks up at me his facial expression surprised before a small smile breaks through. He opens his mouth to talk again before Kate walks up to our table again putting our plates in from of us. After she puts everything down she reaches into the pocket of her small apron and puts a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it in front of me as well. 

"I get off at 11." Is all she says with a wink walking off to go serve other customers. 

I pick up the piece of paper placing it in my pocket. I don't really plan on calling her I just want to see the reaction Zayn is going to have. I pick up my knife and fork starting to cut my steak and eat looking up the see that Zayn already started. 

"This is good." He comments dryly almost all playfulness and fondness drained. "So princess tell me about yourself." I say looking up at him for a second before looking back down to cut another piece.

"Uh there's um really not much to tell about me. I'm 19 years old I was originally born in Bradford, I had a pretty decent childhood my family didn't have the most money but just enough that we were comfortable. My dad is British Pakistani and my mother is just British. I would say I'm a family guy." He finishes going to take another bite. I move to the pale filled with ice holding a bottle of red wine. I open the bottle pouring both me and Zayn a glass. 

"So what made you come all the way to little Wolverhampton?" 

"The uni, it's good and Niall and me promised to stay together and this is where we decided on its not too far so I can still go visit my family." He stays taking a sip making a delighted sound.

"What are your interests?" I ask leaning forward totally captivated by him it surprised me all the questions I asked I really wanted to know as much about him as I could possibly learn.

"I'm really into art, music every now and then too." He looks me in the eyes before abruptly turning away with a pink tint to his cheeks again. He was cute when he blushed. 

"We've talked an awful lot about me what about you Liam tell me about yourself." He demands softly leaning forward finally looking me straight in the eyes. Reaching out I grab his hand intertwining our fingers "What do you want to know?" I ask barely above a whisper.

"Anything." He replies lowly. I give a small smile squeezing his hand a little.

"Well I was born and raised here in Wolverhampton with my mother, father, and two sisters. I was born with one kidney instead of two. Believe it or not I was actually bullied growing up and had to eventually take up boxing as a self defense. Even with my father running the gang at the time I had a pretty good childhood you know minus the bullying. That was hell." I finish picking up my glass taking a few sips before placing it back down.

"Oh yeah about the gang like how did this all start?" He asks with nothing but genuine curiosity. 

"The Phantoms have been around for generations it's something that's been passed down in my family. I don't really know much than the position of boss was passed down to the first son which was my father then I got older grew a little more muscle. I already knew how to fight and I had the brains, so at the age of  21 my father deemed me worthy and passed the title down to me and I've been boss ever since."

"What about Harry?" I chuckle at his fast response." You're a curious little one aren't you?" "I'm sorry." He says quickly his eyes widening he tries to pull his hand from my grip. "It's fine princess I'll answer any question you ask as for Harry he's my best friend and right hand man we grew up together being as his father was my dads right hand man too."

Zayn hums as he takes another sip exposing the thick column of his throat. His Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows, a vein popping up briefly.

God he really has no idea what he does to me.

He will soon I'll show him he will be mine tonight.  
\----------------------------------------------

Zayn's POV 

We finish our food Liam paying when the check came around. Walking out of the restaurant Liam takes my hand in his while we walk to the valet who brings around Liam's car. 

Opening the door for me I get inside and Liam walks over to the drivers side getting in. Like earlier it starts off with me paying no mind to Liam then he reaches over to place his hand on my thigh again. 

His hand slowly creeps up my thigh and grabs my now slowly hardening dick through my jeans squeezing a little before moving to using his palm to rub small circles over it. A moan escapes the back of my throat and I should stop him I know that I should but I can't it just feels so, so right.

I lean back into the seat drawing my bottom lip between my teeth trying to suppress my noises. "Don't do that princess let me hear those beautiful sounds." Liam reaches up to my lip lightly pulling it from between my teeth he runs his thumb across my it. He looks over at me for a quick second shooting me a smirk before turning his attention back to the road. 

I take the chance to look out the window realizing that this isn't the way to my apartment, we're on the nicer side now. I go to ask Liam where the hell are we but that's when he chooses to run his hand down to my chest and starts to play with my nipples through my shirt. 

Pinching and twisting stopping at a moment to flick at the hardened nubs.

'L-Liam." I whimper out I honestly sound wrecked already, panting and sweat starting to form above my brow my cock already impossibly hard. Oh god Liam what do you do to me?

"I love it when you say my name baby god I can't wait to wreck you." Liam says his voice just an octave deeper a little more husky and holy fuck was it turning me on.

"You want that princess? Want me to open you up on my cock and fuck you senseless, till your an incoherent mess sobbing and drooling all over yourself, my name the only thing on your tongue?" 

"Oh god yes Liam please."

"What did you call me princess?" What does he mean I said his- oh that's how he wants to play well I can tease too Liam.

"Daddyyy," I drag out the word turning to face Liam as much as I could with the seat belt constricting me "Daddy please fuck me I need your big cock inside me filling me up tearing me apart." I move my hand from touching his face running down his chest and abdomen feeling his hard muscles, my mouth practically watering at the feel. Cupping his dick that was rock hard pressing against the zipper of his jeans. 

"Do you think you can do that for me daddy?" I ask with a sly smile ghosting my lips I had been so caught up in this little game that I didn't even notice when the car stopped until Liam looks over at me those beautiful brown orbs now almost black. His breathing was a little shallow indicating that he was just as turned on as I was. 

"Daddy can give you what you need and more princess." He says in a low husky whisper reaching over to cup my cheek in his hand bringing our faces closer together. We were so close our noses bumping our lips brushing as he whispers "All you have to do is let me Zayn. Let me give you what you need." He leans over closing the distance between us our lips locking. 

The kiss started shallow at first just little pecks but yet it still made my skin ignite on fire the butterflies in my belly going crazy my head spinning but this all was so perfect. He uses his grip on my cheek to pull my head back he licks into my mouth our tongues entailing in a graceful yet dirty dance. 

I moan as Liam pulls back chasing his lips as he chuckles opening his door getting out and walking over to my door opening it for me. "If you want me to do as I promised we should probably go inside baby." He says walking back to the front of the car half sitting on the hood. I get out of the car closing the door looking up at the freaking mansion of a house. This place was freaking huge! Walking over to Liam still in awe of his "home" I stand in front of him. Seeing the opportunity he grabs my wrist pulling me between his legs resting his hands on my hips.

"You're so fucking sexy princess." He whispers nipping my ear licking down to my neck. I shudder as he kisses under my jawline drawing the skin between his teeth nipping and sucking another mark onto me. "You just love marking me up huh?" I ask amused.

"I like to mark whats mine princess." He says with a shit eating grin moving his hands away from my hips and down to my ass giving it a squeeze. "Soon this will be all marked up too." He gets off the hood and starts to walk towards the house turning back to shoot a "You coming?" to me being as I was still stuck to my spot in his huge drive way.

I walk up to him going through the door he left open. As soon as I walk in he attacks my lips pressing his full body against mine our crotches rubbing together with the most delicious friction. I moan as I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss running my hands down his sides tugging at his shirt trying to tell him I want it off. 

We part and I unbutton his shirt taking time to press my hands against his chest and abs trying to memorize every crease and indent. "There will be time for that later." He says taking off my jacket and grabs the hem of my shirt pulling it up and off of my body. 

He pulls me to him again this time latching onto my neck kissing and nibbling sucking in all the right places. I let out a deep resonating moan his fingers working on opening the button to my jeans and pulling down the zipper he starts to walk backwards towards where I'm guessing the stairs are. 

We part again and he grabs my hand pulling me up the stairs and drags me into the second room on the left. Stripping as soon as we get into the room Liam goes to sit on the edge of the bed spreading his legs and motioning for me to come to him. 

Slowly walking over to him I sink down to my knees in between his legs waiting for him to tell me what to do. I felt weirdly submissive whenever he was involved always wanting to please him.

He cups my cheek again swiping his thumb across my lips, "Show daddy what that mouth of yours can do baby boy." He demands softly I whimper as I look down at his rock hard dick, it was huge and there's no way I would fit all of that in my mouth but still I wanted to please him. 

Grabbing his dick at the base with my hand I give a few tentative licks to the head his reaction spurring me on to take him into my mouth. Relaxing my jaw and throat I try to take him as far as possible bobbing my head up and down along his length. My tongue dragging against the underside where there was a thick vein. 

Looking up at him I press my tongue into the slit and suck on the head as a deep moan vibrates through his whole body. He places his hand on the back of my head at first doing nothing but then he hold my head still. "Daddy is going to fuck your face now baby you think you can handle that?" He questions, slipping out his dick I respond "Yes daddy please fuck my throat make me choke on your dick." I practically beg him already gagging for it.

Guiding his dick back into my mouth his plants his feet a little bit wider on the floor using the new stance to thrust up effectively choking me on his dick. Tears gather at the corners of my eyes as he holds me there dick in my throat "Breathe through your nose baby." He soothes and pulls my head back thrusting in and out of my mouth.

Soon I start to enjoy this letting out deep vibrating moans adding to his pleasure. He pulls me off after a while with a simple "Get on the bed. All fours." 

I scramble onto the bed getting on my hands and knees. I hear Liam shuffling through a draw. I feel the bed dip and Liam's presence behind me. His hands run down my back kissing the bottom of my spine as he whispers "Relax baby." I feel a wet finger probe at my entrance before he pushes. I try to move away from the uncomfortable feeling but he pulls me back.

"Don't worry princess it'll start feeling good real soon." I whine as he adds a second finger going knuckle deep, twisting and turning. The discomfort soon fades into a buzz and I buck back against his fingers trying to get more of the feeling, then he grazes over a spot that made my arms go weak and a high pitched moan to escape my throat.

 

"There it is." Liam says adding a third finger grazing over that spot deep inside me again and again. I buck back my hips faster my thighs shaking at the pleasure. 

Liam removes his fingers causing me to whine and move my hips back trying to get them back. "P-please." I stutter wanting nothing more than to have him in any way. 

Liam lathers up his cock with a generous amount of lube pressing his tip to my entrance. Shushing me as a sob wracks through me it was like complete sensory overload. Pushing in I expected to feel pain but all I felt was complete raw please. His dick stretched me just right the burn only adding to the pleasure. My arms collapse no longer able to support my weight.

Liam gives a few shallow thrusts testing the waters but once he hears my long and deep moan he lets loose. He slams his hips against my ass driving his dick into me. He pounds me like a complete mad man.

"Oh fuck yes Liam." I moan as he thrusts deeper into me. Without ceasing he slaps my left ass cheek hard, "What's my name?" he asks chastising me.

"D-daddy." I whimper lowly gripping the sheets in my fists. "Louder princess I wanna hear you scream it." He pants in my ear licking the lobe before bringing it between his teeth.

"DADDY fuck daddy yes jus- oh my god yes right there more please." I beg not even able to put together a coherent sentence anymore. 

"That's it baby let daddy here how good you feel."

"So good daddy."

Liam wraps his hand around my waist sitting back he pulls me up with him the new position allowing him to go even deeper his tip pressing right against that spot."Fuck me." 

He grinds hips against my ass reaching around to grab my dick jerking it fast. His hand blurring over my cock mixed with the constant pressure against my prostate made me lose it. I came with a shout shooting all over Liam's fist and my belly. 

Bending me over Liam pounds into me chasing his release. "Oh fuck baby you're so fucking tight, squeezing my dick so good." He gives a few more brutal thrusts before stilling shuddering through his orgasm. Panting he moves to the side laying next to me pulling off the condom and tying it throwing it in the direction of the garbage. 

He pulls me close to him he strokes my hair I nuzzle into his embrace just basking in the after sex glow.

"That was the best sex I've had. And I've had a lot of sex." He says with a chuckle. Kissing his collarbone I respond with a "Great to know."

"Would you want to go on a another date with me?"

"Nah I just went on this one date to get in your pants and see this insanely huge house." I say in a serious tone.

"We'll you've succeeded." He responds.

"Idiot yes I would love a second date." I hit his chest. He holds the spot frowning feigning hurt. Laughing he pulls me closer to him kissing my neck leaving even more marks.

"Oh yeah I hope your ready for round 2." 

What the hell did I get myself into?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um yeah that was a looooooong chapter. I apologize lol. I hope you guys enjoyed don't forget to vote and comment I really enjoy when you guys do it spurs me on to continue. Till we meet again my jigglypuffs!!!


	6. Content

Zayn's POV 

 

"Oh fück." I gasp as Liam rocks into me slowly riding out his orgasm. Both panting we lean in for a kiss, no rushing but still the burning desire a little more contained, content. Tongues lazily sliding around lips locking heads turning trying to get the best angle. 

As we break the kiss Liam giving me a quick peck before getting up going to the joined bathroom probably throwing out the condom. I have no idea how he still has so much energy while I feel like I just ran a 20 mile marathon, my limbs feel like jelly and my mind is heavy and foggy its all amazing, I'm content. 

Liam walks back in with a wet cloth wiping my come off of my stomach throwing it on the floor he gets on the bed pulling the covers over his naked frame.  "How the hell can you even stand?" I ask shuffling closer to his body seeking his warmth and strong arms around me. "Maybe its cause you were the one being fucked or maybe all that screaming you did." Hitting his chest I bury my face into his neck I feel his deep vibrating laugh. "Shut up." I mumble. 

"You weren't saying that a few moments ago I remember something along the lines of oh fuck yes daddy keep talking to me like that you're gonna make me come." He whispers into my ear kissing behind it sucking leaving yet another love bite.

"You're insatiable." 

"Only when it comes to you baby." He says nuzzling his cheek against my hair kissing my head.

"Shit I  have classes tomorrow I totally forgot." I say going to sit up but Liam holds tight."Don't worry I'll drop you." He mumbles.

"I don't have clothes." 

"You can wear my mine." He says finality in his tone and at this point really it made no sense to argue so I layed back down Liam moving down to rest his head on my chest. My hand automatically starts to play with his hair my fingers twisting strands and nails scratching at his scalp, a low hum escapes his mouth. 

"Babe." Liam says.

"Yes daddy." I reply smirking when I hear a low growl from him.

"Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend." He asks looking up at me a faint look of hope in his eyes.  "Yes I would love to be your boyfriend." Leaning up he gives and short sweet kiss resting his head on my chest again. 

We stayed up late talking about any and everything just enjoying each others presence basking in the new found relationship.

I was ecstatic Liam was my boyfriend! He was an amazing guy but there was just one thing that stuck with me and I can't seem to shake the feeling he's hiding something from me, something he's planning on never telling me. What did Harry mean when he told me to be careful.

"Can I ask you something Li?" I say lightly. "I like the nickname and sure." He says turning a little. "Why did you ask if you scare me when we met at the house?"

I feel Liam tense only for a second before he relaxes almost like it didn't happen, like he was trained to do that. 

"I usually intimidate people is all, someone sees a guy like me they start to feel uncomfortable their guard heightens, I'm the bad guy moms warn their kids about." He says coolly and this should put me at ease, he was just used to people being scared of him. It didn't. It just made me even more curious. 

"Have you ever you know done anything bad for people to be that scared of you?" I ask. 

Silence. That's it. Liam won't answer he lays there with his eyes closed. No signs of panicking just complete and utterly quiet. 

"Have you ever killed anyone?"  I ask in a whisper. Liam shuffles up the bed wrapping his arms around me kissing my forehead with a "Go to sleep princess." He won't tell me now maybe not ever. I refuse to believe that Liam is a bad person he's way too sweet on the inside. I'll do some digging around and ask Harry, are my last thoughts before sleep claims me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of coffee and cooking eggs wake me. The draft pulling me to the kitchen like you would see in a cartoon.

Walking over standing in the doorway of the kitchen I watch as Liam shuffles around the kitchen hips swaying singing softly to Trey Songz. Watching him in this moment you would never think he's some big drug lord one of the most successful and scary. No right now he seems like a normal guy and maybe that's what I should see I mean I do see that, but what if he has done something bad what if he is worse then he lets on? What if I'm with a killer?

My thoughts are interrupted when Liam belts out a particularly high note, damn he could sing. "Your voice is amazing." I compliment him leaning my head on the frame. Liam turns around offering me a small smile dancing his way over to me grabbing my hip pulling me closer to him. Swayingin gour hips to the beat to the song signing the lyrics softly into my ear. 

You know that you, can't fake it. 

He can't give you what I got here right now.

Girl I know what you want, no phones we don't even gotta talk. 

Liam kisses my neck grinding our fronts together with a little more vigor. A moan escapes me before he pulls back walking towards the stove. "Breakfast's ready." He says putting two perfectly made omelettes on plates pouring some orange juice. The little shit, barely been going out for two days and hes already teasing the hell out of me. Two can play this game.

Moving my plate to his side of the table I sit on his lap making my bum feigning "getting comfortable." There was no reaction from Liam that I wanted he just kisses the back of my neck and continues to eat. He's too damn composed.

I'll get him back somehow that's a promise. 

Finishing our breakfast we go up to go shower which was a little bit longer than intended. It ended in Liam eating me out and me sucking him off. Getting out he picks out some his clothes that could fit me, he has more muscle so his stuff were pretty big on me. I take a pair of black jeans which were slim fit but still had a little space around the legs and a grey jumper. Slipping on my combat boots Liam walks into the room putting on his watch he walks over to the dresser picking up an expensive looking cologne he spritz' himself. He comes over to me and sprays some on me as well taking a moment to just look at me, a blush warming my cheeks I look down. 

"Are you ready princess?" he asks and I give a small nod. "Okay get your stuff and lets go." Grabbing my wallet and phone and wallet we walk to the car Liam closing up the house. He drives me to the uni in his Range Rover giving me a sweet peck on the lips before telling "Have a great day beautiful," then driving off. 

The day goes like normal classes go by slow and boring, I spend all of math criticizing the problems, everything was pretty much the same. Except for Niall, Niall was on something really. He was way more hyper then usual asking any and every question wanting to know what me and Liam did. 

"Come on Zaynieee just tell me please." He begs sticking out his lip. "No Niall." I sigh getting up to walk out of class when the bell rings."I thought I was your best friend, I told you when me and Josh hooked up." He complains.

"Yeah and that was information I didn't want to hear and now I'm scarred for life." Shivering remember how Niall wrestled me to the ground and force feeding me every single thing him and Josh did. Bad times, never again.

"But still come on Zayn I've been waiting forever for you to hook with someone wait did you guys hook up?" He gasps. A blush takes over my face biting my lip I look away from him. Good job Zayn couldn't you be anymore freaking obvious. "OH MY GOD you guys did you Zayn the too good for sex Zayn gave out on the first date." He exclaims shushing him I say "So what."

"Was he big? Did he put it down?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh god I'm gong to the bathroom wait for me here." I walk to the bathroom going to the sink splashing some cold water on my face trying to get rid of my blush. Grabbing a few paper towels I dry my face walking out the bathroom I see Harry talking to Niall.

He slips something into his pocket Niall nodding at something he says before Harry turns starting to walk off.  Going around I reach Harry's car the same time as him. "Harry you got a minute." 

He stops leaving the car door open turning towards me. "Oh darling it's you what do you want?"

 

"The other day when you told to be careful with Liam, what did you mean?" His eyes show no sign of surprise but instead amusement. "Finally you ask huh." He mumbles to himself.

He rubs his nose sniffing "Listen you know Liam is really big in the crime world right?" He asks and i hum in agreement.

"Well with that comes with a target on your back, people aren't actually dumb enough to come at Liam any kind of way but there are some that have balls of iron that don't what he can do those are the ones that would use anyone close to him to get to him those are the ones you should be careful of."

I'm frozen on the spot trying to process all the information. Liam has enemies, enemies that might come after me.

"Don't worry doll you're important to Liam which now makes you important to me no one will get to you." Harry reassures me giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead before getting into his car and driving off. 

Walking back to Niall I replay the information I just got. Liam has enemies, enemies that would do anything to get to him. Is this relationship worth the danger, the pain I might go through

I'm something I haven't been in a long time.

Content

Yes this is worth it, Liam is worth it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Do I Wanna Know?

You Zayn's POV

Squinting as the sun peaks through a little opening in the blinds I turned around and pulled the covers close to my body.  Snuggling into Liam's warm hard body in the process. 

Liam moves a little pulling me impossibly close planting a kiss on my forehead. 

It's been almost 3 months since he's asked me to be his boyfriend, and it's going smoothly. Well as smoothly as dating a drug lord can go. Even though I did stop questioning how dangerous Liam is the thoughts still linger. Especially recently since some weird things have been happening.

"You're thinking really hard babe. What's wrong?" Liam whispers into my hair amusement tinged with a bit of concern in his voice.

I stop for a minute wondering if I should actually tell him about the past strange occurrences. 

"Some things out of the usual have been happening...." I drag on. Might as well just tell him maybe I'll get some answers. 

"What do you mean?" Liam asks backing away to get a clear look at my face. Taking a deep breath I look up at him drawing imaginary shapes on his bare chest the hard muscle tensing under my movements.

"Lately I don't know it's like I'm being  watched, I feel eyes on me. And about 2 weeks ago a note was slipped into my pocket."

"What did the note say?" Liam asks sitting up fully turning to me. I stayed silent. Maybe I'm just blowing this all out of proportion it's really probably nothing. Biting my lip I look down at the sheets twirling it back and forth between my fingers. 

Hands grab onto mine bringing them up to soft lips and hard brown eyes. "What did the note say Zayn?" Liam asks again a hardness set into his tone. 

Taking a deep breath I reply. "It said 'Don't believe everything he says.' And was initialed C.D at the bottom." 

I hear Liam's breath hitch barely even noticeable unless you were as close as I am. "Liam what's wrong?" I ask sitting up turning towards him, I cup his face blank of any emotion in my hands. 

"Do you know what that might mean?" I ask thing my best to look him in the eyes. Taking my hands in his own he removes them from his face giving me a quick peck on the lips before getting up from the bed. His glorious naked body in full display, his bare ass only exposed for a second before he pulls his boxers on. 

"Get ready I'm taking you home." He says walking over to the joint bathroom.

"Wait what I thought we were going to spend the day together?!" I slightly raise my voice speaking in his direction as I get up and pull on my own boxers. 

Walking out the bathroom he walks towards me pulling my body close to his. "I know I promised baby but I just remembered that me and Harry have a few runs we need to make today." He whispers gently cupping my cheek in his big hand brushing his thumb against my cheekbone. Looking up at him through my lashes I look down at his plump lips for a quick second. 

Leaning in he locks our lips together in a passionate kiss. Swiping his tongue against my lips asking for permission that I grant him. Sliding his tongue against mine I moan into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my hands in his hair. Placing my head at an angle to deepen the kiss.

Just as the kiss started to get really heated he pulls away kissing me on the forehead, walking out the door he throws a "Hurry up," over his shoulder. 

I go to take a shower, brush my teeth and get dressed. I know that if there's a problem that Liam would tell me but the way he reacted a while ago there's definitely something he's hiding from me. 

Walking down the hall and pass Liam's "office" I hear him on the phone in what sounded like a very heated conversation. "Stay the fück away from him Dallas or I swear to every god there is I will put a fücking bullet between your eyes." Liam says menacingly. This is the first time I've ever seen him like this. Whatever the Dallas person on the other end of the phone said must have not been what Liam wanted to hear because next thing you know Liam slammed the phone onto the desk. 

He was breathing hard and looked like he was ready to kill and honestly it scared me a little.  

Pushing open the door I pop my head in a little "I'm ready," I say in a low tone walking in more when Liam motions me to. 

He leans on the desk and I slide in between his open legs. He squeezes them on either of me and brings his hand up to my face, his thumb swiping over my bottom lip. "You're so beautiful princess." 

Looking down I feel a blush rise on my cheeks. Leaning in I connect our lips in an embrace but this time it wasn't slow and passionate it was fast and hungry. Teeth clashing and tongues licking trying to get to every part of each other's mouth. It might sound weird but Liam tastes so fucking good he always does. Whether it's his cöck or mouth once I get a taste I always want more, I can't get enough. 

Liam moves from my mouth to my neck biting and kissing along my jaw before he gets there. He licks a broad strip up before stopping under my jaw sucking especially hard causing a throaty moan to escape me. "Oh god daddy." I moan out bucking up rubbing my hardening length against his. His hands move down to my bum cupping it and giving a hard smack that I feel even through my sweats. Just as when Liam was about to push his hands down my sweats the door bursts open revealing none other but Louis.

He had a lite spliff between his lips and a gigantic shit eating grin on his face despite that. Holding the joint between his fingers he blows out the smoke turning his head to the side "Hey Hazza I found them!" He shouts out, Harry walking in not long after. He stops behind Louis wrapping his arms around Louis' tiny frame and kisses his cheek. Grabbing the joint from Louis he takes a drag puffing out the smoking before talking "You ready Li?" 

"Yeah just give me 5 minutes." Liam says not taking his gaze off me. "Alright." 

Harry and Lou walk out to god knows where probably going to hump each other in the living room.

"Hey look at me." Liam softly demands.

"You know you're mine right?" He asks. Nodding my head I kiss his neck.

"And you're mine." I state quietly.

"I won't let anything happen to you." "I know." 

"Good, now come on we gotta go princess." 

He gives my bum a quick tap pushing off from the desk we down together to the living room. And of course I was right cause there they were trying to eat each other's face off. "You guys can't go one minute without trying to fück the other can't you." I tease a small smile appearing on my face. 

"Well have you seen me darling, I'm irresistible." Louis confidently states with a shake of his bum. "Who wouldn't want to fück me?" He cockily adds. 

"I think I'll pass, what about you babe?" 

"Same here." Liam responds. Louis gasps feigning hurt as he puts his hand on his chest. "Disrespectful." He states. 

Liam walks over to them plucking the joint from Harry's lips and takes a drag, passing it over to me. Breathing out the smoke as he talks, "Come on we got shit to do." 

Walking out the door first with Harry by his side. Placing the joint between my lips Louis saddles up next to me hooking our arms together. "Soooo when are you gonna tell me what screwing big payno feels like?" He teases, over the course of these months me and Louis got close he reminded me a lot of Niall, just a more sexual cocky Niall. 

"Never." I say passing it over to him.   
"Such a buzz kill. Well screwing Harry feels amazing it's like a bi-" "NO NO NO NO I don't wanna hear it la la la." 

I say plugging my ears and getting into Liam's Cadillac, sadly I had to sit in the back with Louis since Harry took the front. Louis steps in throwing out the small bud before closing the door still chuckling. 

Liam pulls out his huge drive way making his way towards my apartment. On the way there we made talked about nothing, Louis and Harry teasing me and Liam occasionally joining in. Liam pulls up to my apartment and I get out to car. Walking around to Liam's side he rolls down the window. "I'll call you when I'm not busy, alright." Giving Liam a lingering kiss I pull away and walk into the building. Opening the door I walk inside just for Niall to rush me.

He scoops me up into a bear hug, "Whoa what happened to you?"

"Next time you're gonna spend the next with Liam sexing it up at least let me know I was here worried sick!" 

"I'm sorry I didn't call Niall, wait didn't you say you were going over to Josh's anyway?" 

"Something came up he cancelled on me." 

"How about as an apology we watch Game of Thrones reruns and eat gallons of ice cream?" A bribe of food and Game of Thrones is something Niall can never turn down.

"DEAL." As Niall runs to go get the ice cream and start the show I crash on the couch and everything from earlier comes back to me.

Then it hits me.

Who the hell is Dallas?

\--------------------------------------------

Liam's POV 

I pull off from Zayn's apartment immediately getting serious. "He's back." I state leaning back into my seat after I park in the drive way of the dispense house. Zayn thought that the only thing kept here was the drugs but this is where all the guns, knives and grenades were kept as well. And a little at my house too. 

"I thought we took care of him." Louis said a tinge of fear in his voice. 

"I thought so too." Harry said his voice the total opposite hardness set into it and pure hatred that he will never forget.

"He's been watching Zayn." I say grinding my teeth. I had to hold my composure in front of Zayn but now my anger is rising again. 

"We should have fucking killed him last time." Harry says his anger just as high as mine. 

"We are this time." 

"Yeah we're not gonna get let him fuck with Zayn." Louis said his tone more serious. 

Getting out the car we all walk into the house immediately going into the armory. Walking over to the wall I pick up something that's been passed down in my family for years. 

The gold spiked brass knuckles.

Putting them on I punch the wall. "We're gonna finish him for good this time." 

 

Ahhhhh it feels good to have another update. Did you guys like it? OMG IM OBSESSED WITH BEYONCES ALBUM LEMONADE. So much slay in one album 


	8. Roses

Zayn's POV

"Rise and shine princess." Is all I hear before a bucket of ice cold water is thrown onto me. I would have fallen out of my seat from how high I jumped but couldn't, I was tied down. Wait what?!! Tied down what the hell. 

In the far back of the dark room I heard a deep chuckle accompanied with, "I think that did him well boss." 

"Liam this isn't funny mate, not at all let me go." I say figuring that Liam was most likely the one behind this. "Oh sweetheart." I hear a slightly familiar voice whisper and a man walks out of the shadows. He wasn't much tall but he was handsome. And he was the son of a bitch that has me here. 

"You're a long way from home." He says walking closer to me leaning in close to my face. He looked like he was surveying me and it was uncomfortable being under his hard stare. "You're pretty I give you that but other than that what does he see?" He questions to himself or at least I think it was. 

"Tell me Zayn, when Liam fücks you does he tells you that he loves you?" He asks me.

"Who are you?" I ask struggling desperately in my restraints, "Why am I here?" He looks down at the floor staring at his shoes but not in shame or anxiety, he looks mad almost. "You didn't answer my question Zayn." He says his voice tight and I could see his jaw flex, he was grinding his teeth. 

"I'm not answering shit." Staring back at him he sneers at me. " I don't think you get how this goes princess,"

"I'm the abductor and you're the abductee, that usually means you answer whatever the fück I want you to." He says leaning forward, one hand gripping onto the back of the chair I was strapped to and the other tangles into my hair and pulling it back. Hard. He stares me in the eye, he doesn't move, doesn't talk, he just stares. He breathes in then let's go and starts to walk around the chair. 

 

"Since you won't talk I will, make this a little interesting right Marcus?" He throws the question over to the man I totally forgot was in the room. 

"My name is Cameron, I'm assuming you didn't know that if Liam is still the same." He ponders on

"How do you know Liam?"

"Oh how do I know your precious Liam?" Hé sarcastically and rhetorically asks scratching his head and tapping his foot feigning being in thought. "We were engaged, yeah wipe the surprised look off your face, our families promised us to each other to build an alliance but we did fall in love with each other. But Liam backed out like a coward thinking it was better we stay friends so we have no weaknesses. He's always had that thinking," Cameron scoffs.

"Now Zayn, does he tell you that he loves you?" Cameron asks needing down until his lips were brushing against my ear. He licks it and nips the side before he continues. "Because he sure as hell screams that he loves me to the high heavens when he's fücking me." Cameron's whisper in my ear is the last thing I hear before I'm knocked out yet again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam's POV

 

'I'm going to fucking murder him.' I thought as I crumple the blood red rose in my hand. I knew exactly who it was from, Cameron , he has Zayn. Storming through the house I come upon the living room where the whole team was, there were over 50 people there including Harry and Louis. 

"What's wrong Li you look ready to kill?" Harry asks chuckling holding onto Louis around the waist. I throw the card to him still holding onto the rose. He reads over the card passing it around when he's done. There was silence in the room you could feel the tension.

Louis was the one to break the silence. "It could be a trap, how do you know it's real?"

I throw the crumbled rose onto the table a few petals scattering. Harry and Louis' face set into a hard frown. They knew what this meant. 

"What does the rose have to do with anything?" Calum asks, he's the husband to Ashton one of our allies and our good friends. "The rose is Cameron's signature like a stamp to know that he did this." I explained.

"When you see that rose he's declared war." Louis says finally looking up from the flower.

"It means he won't give Zayn back without a fight." Harry says leaning over to rest his elbows on his thighs gripping his hands together.

"I guess talking has far passed being an option, time to come out guns blazing." Luke says tugging on his lip ring, his boyfriend Michael sitting on his lap. 

"And Liam's fists breaking bones like nothing." Harry jokes. 

"We'll get him back boss even if it means us dying." Kevin pipes up. Hearing this made me slightly lighter and swell with pride. My baby managed to rub off on everyone on my team in a matter of months. Something only Zayn could pull off.

My phone rings and I step out of the room leaving everyone to discuss plans. Answering the phone I hear a voice I was more then familiar with. 

 

"Hello Liam...."

\------------------------------  
CUT. Yes I know I am very evil for that cliff hanger. But I assure you it makes the next chapter so much better. 

Am I the only one a little worried about Liam? He is getting thin, I hope he's taking care of himself. Or maybe I'm just overreacting?   
And then the zigi drama I don't even want to go into. ANYWHO I love you my jigglypuffs, make sure to vote and comment I love reading them!! See you next chapter!


	9. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15172894959: ziam still hasn't come out.

 

 

  
Liam's POV

"Hello Liam,"

"You piece of shït when I find out where you are I'm going to-"

"Going to do what Liam, and please don't say rip me to pieces because we both know you won't!" Cameron cuts Liam off in a frenzy.

Liam's mind was reeling, the balls of this man to take his Zayn away from him then call like nothing happened.

Putting the phone on mute I walk back into the living room quickly telling Ashton to track the call. He gets out his laptop and gets to work. Taking the phone off mute I hear something that pulls at my heart and instills anger in me. It was the broken voice of my love. He sounded weak and whispered most of his words, almost as if he was out of breath. "Liam,"

"Hey babe, just hang on okay we're coming to get you." I say throat getting tight from emotion.

"Liam don't it's a- "

"I think that's enough for now." Cameron says cutting Zayn off.

"What the hell do you want Dallas?" I grit my teeth forcing the sentence out, patience wearing thin.

"Oh I don't want much Liam... All I want is for you to hurt. To feel the pain I did when you ripped my heart to shreds!" He nearly screams and realization hits me.

"Are you fücking kidding me that is what this is all about!"

"Yes Liam, unfortunately I would love to stay and chat but I have things to take care of" As if on cue a scream erupts from Zayn before the line cuts. I'm left paralyzed standing in the middle of the room breathing heavy. Hand clenched around the phone so hard the screen cracks under the pressure.

Looking over to Ashton a solemn look on his face he nods confirming that they do have a location. I'm going to pound that fückers face in when I find him.

  
Zayn POV

Pain explodes. Throb. Numb.

  
Punch. Jab. Right hook. God those hurt the most.

Slap, punch, choke. It's a tireless cycle of constant beating. Drew, at least I think that's what his name is, has been going at it for a few days, taking breaks of course. What are they trying to beat out of me I don't know.

"You shouldn't of gotten caught up with him kid. Just know I feel bad about this" he says before delivering another blow to my stomach. He doesn't, it's a lie. I figured that out after the second day when he said that then proceeded to beat me bloody with a smile on his face. He wasn't that big, maybe an inch or two taller than me but damn did his punches hurt.

The door creaks meaning someone's entered. I have no idea how long I've been here, they're no windows in the basement, I'm assuming that's where I'm being held. "Boss," Drew's voice brings me out of my daze. Cameron Dallas walks into the room shit eating grin in place. Later on into my holding I found out that his last name was Dallas, the man behind the anonymous messages, after he went into detail about how he and Liam used to fuck and how it was "Like the sluttiest and dirtiest porno you could find," his words not mine.

"What's going on in here Drew?" You know exactly what's going on.

"Just getting started with this one boss" Cameron clicks his tongue smile growing larger as he gets closer to me seeing the cuts and bruises on my face up close. "Damn you did good." He whispers more to himself than anyone else.

"How are you feeling Zayn?" He asks in a chipper tone sounding way too happy. I say nothing opting to stare lifelessly into his eyes. "I see you finally learned how to behave then." Leaning down I spit a mixture of of saliva and blood onto his shoes. Looking up I see his face turning red from angry his jaw more prominent from grinding his teeth. "Drew,"

"Hang him up on the bar." He says his jaw set hard. He walks away to the corner of the room pulling something out of a draw, hand wrapping.

He pulls out his phone dialing a number. Liam he said his name Liam is on the phone. He puts me on the line but I'm out of breath voice too weak and it's snatched away before I could warn Liam. Wherever he finds it's a trap, don't come for me.

Cameron ends the call with an abrupt knee to the stomach knocking the air and a scream out of me all at once. He throws the phone to the other side of the room with a "Well time to begin."

Punches were thrown and connected. Kicks that felt like a freight train hitting into my side. Agonizing pain spreads all over my body rushing through my veins like a wildfire. A whimpered Liam slips past my lips and Cameron stops.

He lets out a maniacal laugh pushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead the knuckles of his wraps stained with blood. My blood.

"Liam. Leeyum where are youuuu" he sing songs with a wide grin on his face. He grips a hide chunk of my hair in his hand pulling my head back fast and an audible crack from the unexpected weight put on my bones.

"Liam." He seethes

"Liam isn't coming for you sweets. Face the music it's all an act he doesn't care about no one but himself." He gives my hair one more painful tug before releasing walking towards the other end of the room he lets out a pained scream. Punching the wall, his breathing was shallow yet heavy at the same time. Drew rushes up to him taking his hands surveying them to see if there was any serious damage done. After he deemed them okay he did something that shocked me, he reaches out to cup Cameron's face in his hands wiping away what looked to be tears that formed.

Cameron gives a small smile and lets out a watery "I'm fine" before moving his head and storming out of the room the door slamming shut behind him.

\---------------------------------------

  
Haaaaaaaaa well goddamn.


	10. Animal

I got a surprise for y'all man. :) :)

  
Dun dun dun dun

  
Cameron's POV

Leaning against the wall I let it cool my heated skin. I let him see me vulnerable, fück.

This is all Liam's fault, if only he hadn't changed up I wouldn't be like this, I wouldn't of had to go through everything I did.

6 years ago

Liam and I just finished our date. Right now we're walking on the beach hand in hand. "Did you like the restaurant love?" He asks with a small smile. With his tousled curly hair, round face and puppy eyes he was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen and I still can't believe we're arranged to marry each other.

"I loved it Li." I say looking down at the ground. His fingers go under my chin pushing my head back up, when my eyes settle back on his face there's a huge grin there. He looks at me as if I'm his universe. I don't get how one boy can be so sweet.

"There we go love, don't hide that pretty face from me." He says softly eyes flickering down to my lips. He leans in and I'm stuck frozen with no idea what to do.

Our lips connect and I feel sparks fly everywhere it's like fireworks erupted in my body. We move in sync, but it was nothing dirty just a sweet honest chaste kiss. But it was still amazing.

He calls for a car to pick us up from the beach and we head back to his house, our hands still intertwined he leads me up to his room. Where things get steamy. They always do when we're here alone.

He rips at my clothes, my shirt is now shreds. We hurriedly and messily rid each other of our clothing. Lips messily locking with way too much tongue but neither of us complain. We love it.

He picks me up, for a boy who looks so small he's strong. My legs wrap around his waist as he brings us over to the bed. He lays me down and begins to bite and kiss at my neck. I moan his name and it spurs him on. Leaning over to the drawer beside the bed he pulls out the lube, quickly coating his fingers he pushes two fingers in right away, I was still loosened up from this morning.

"You feel so good, hole sucking my fingers in." He has such a filthy mouth on him.

"Look at you practically gagging for more, you want my cöck don't you? Say it baby beg for me."

"Liam please" a moan cuts me off, he's putting pressure on my sweet spot. My vision blurs over and body runs even hotter. "Please what love?"

"Please, give me your cöck, fuck me please." I manage to put a sentence together all the while staring him in the eye. He loses it and when he gets like this it's the best thing ever. He loses all care and Pounds me into the mattress, properly fücking me. He nips at my neck surely leaving bruises, he's possessive likes to mark what's his. I tip over the edge after a particarly hard jab at my prostate. He finishes from my hole clenching sporadically around him he whispers an "I love you" before he pulls out and lays beside me catching his breath.

Pulling me to his chest he kisses my head. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you right?" How he could go from a fück machine to adorable puppy is amazing to me and makes me love him even more. "I'm perfectly fine" I reply snuggling into his chest more.

He laters gets up and we take a shower together. Laying down and watching tv one of his fathers men come to get him, saying that his father needs to speak to him. He kisses me and gives a quick I love you before going away.

He comes back with a pair of gold brass knuckles clutched in his hand and an apology on his tongue.

The marriage was off.

  
Present *may have triggers*

That was the day hell came to earth for me. Liam called off the marriage because he was to be put as the new leader of the Phantoms immediately, his father deeming him ready. Liam wanted no weaknesses, me being one of them. Sprouted some bullshit about not wanting to put me in danger.

My fathers gang was strong but didn't reach up to the level of the Phantoms, no one would and with the marriage off that means I was free to be wedded for another allegiance. I was in a fit of rage after the news. And after a few months I even tried to kill Liam. That's when I was shipped off.

To Alek Bondarev. He was a cruel man, Russian and leader of his own gang. His alliance made my fathers gang stronger and to keep in the good graces of Mister Payne I was far out of sight.

I was beaten and raped everyday. He took me whenever he wanted wherever he wanted. No matter how much I cried and pleaded for him to stop he never did. He just kept going laughing with his men, I would constantly hear him whisper." You will learn to love this and me, whore."

I was alone in a foreign place with no friends. Not even my own father. But I learned how to falsely love Alek, how to fück  him exactly how he liked it, how to speak his language, the meals he liked, everything about him. I gained his trust I made him feel like I loved him. That was when I made my attack. If I close my eye and think I can still feel the warm spray of his blood on my body after I slit his throat when I was riding him.

Many of his men followed me, knowing exactly what happened. And Drew oh poor Drew he never left my side. He's the only person I can trust.

After that day I vowed to get revenge. To make Liam Payne feel the exact same agony I went through for years. The heart wrenching pain of losing someone dear to you. And what better way to do that.

Than slowly killing the one he loves.

\--------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN   
Heehehehehe what you guys think ;)


	11. Bad Intentions

Heyyyyyyyyyy gois

Liam's POV

2 weeks. 2 FÜCKING WEEKS. And we've got nothing. Zero. Zelch, and I'm starting to lose my damn patience.

The warehouse the phone call from Cameron wired to was a complete fluke. No one was there it was completely empty, until we got ambushed.

  
*flashback*  
After getting off the phone with Cameron I turn to Ashton.

"It's a warehouse just at the shoreline." He says immediately.

"Alright everybody suit up, and make sure you have all the weapons you'll need we'll leave in the next hour." Harry says getting up to move to the armory.

I stand frozen in the middle of the room. I couldn't get what Zayn said out of my head. It sounded like he was trying to warn me about something but I didn't know what. Everyone is filing out of the room to go get ready, if Zayn is there, getting him back won't be easy.

I feel a hand clasp onto my shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze. I look up to see Calum's bright smile. "I remember when I was taken away from Ashton, I felt like my whole life was crashing down. But I knew that Ashton would find me and that's what kept me going. Zayn knows you'll find him. We will get him back." His tone gets deeper, more serious. He's been through this, he knows how it feels and how it goes, his reassurance makes everything a little easier.

A hour later we're all ready, we stand by our cars, I step forward into the center of the circle the cars made.

"Okay guys when we get there, no rushing in head on, take it slow and easy eliminate any of Cameron's men on site. We'll slowly and quietly make our way to where he is. Clear?"

There was a chorus of "clear" before everyone got into their car driving off.

On the way there all that can play through my head is me tying Cameron up and giving him a beating of his life. I'll make him regret ever messing with me.

When we get there and make a swoop through the deserted looking building, the worst thing possible is told to me.

"Boss there's no one here." Kevin says lowering his gun looking confused.

I turn to everyone, trying to figure out just what the hell is going on. "You guys checked everywhere?" Everybody answers confirming my fears. We were lead into an empty warehouse. 'What the hell is Dallas playing at?'

"Ok guys regroup at the cars we're gonna head back to the ba-" I was cut off by an explosion to the right of us. The shockwave of it alone was enough to throw us to the ground. That was when the gun shots started. Shït shït shït.

Everyone got up and took cover, firing bullets in random places in hopes to hit something. By the sound of it Cameron's guys were all using pistols. Bad idea.

"Guys stop, wait until I say to shoot okay?"

"You better have a hella good plan Payne." Michael yells from his spot in the room.

7, 6, 5. Dumbasses are shooting too much to realize their clips only hold 15 bullets max.

4  
3  
2  
1  
"NOW!"

Everyone starts to fire at the same time. A lot of Dallas' men going down. Making a break for our cars, more men turn up at the door.

"Gentlemen what a coincidence that we run into each other." The man walks forward,

"Harper?" Louis asks in a disbelieving tone.

"You fücking traitor!" I'm beyond pissed, there is no room for betrayal in my gang.

"Now now calm down we wouldn't want this to escalate further than necessary." He has a shit eating grin on his face.

"All Mr. Dallas asks is that you drop your weapons and willingly give in. Then you will be escorted to where he is. Simple right?" He ends with a way too happy chuckle. I'm gonna beat his face in just for that.

"So you want us to surrender?" Ashton asks.

"I think he's crazy babe." Calum responds with a laugh leaning on Ashton's shoulder.

I turn towards them a smirk growing on my face. I turn to look at the traitorous son of a bitch. "Well it seems we got ourselves a predicament here Harper. You," I say pointing my gun towards him lazily, " want us to give in and we just happen to think you're batshit crazy for that." I give an award winning smile, everyone in this business knows once you see that, you're going to hurt, bad.

"So how about we settle this the old way hmm Harper, just you and me no guns."

Harper turns towards his men, and nods his head a few times. Both our sides drop our guns to the floor but he was too slow. I charge at him and manage to get him on the floor delivering blow after blow to his face and body. He threw futile punches and kicks but there was no winning for him.

I get up breathing heavy my knuckles covered in blood. I look at Harry and he immediately knows what to do. He and Louis quickly grab their guns and the others follow before the opposing side could and offed them one by one.

They come over to finish off Harper but I stop them, "We could get information out of him, tie him up." Wiping his blood on my jeans I walk over to my car and get in. Leaning back into the seat I let out a sign. Where the hell are you Zayn?

*End of flashback*

That's why we're here, in a single room in the basement. It was cold and wet. And it's where we held Harper.

"So Harper, you feel like talking today?" He gives me a blank stare.

"No not really? Okay I can work with that." Putting on the brass knuckles, I start to work on him again.

Stopping in the middle of bashing his skull in I hold his head between my hands.

"This can all stop Harper, just tell me where Cameron is." I whisper to him. Harper looks up at me and for a minute I thought he was gonna break but of course not. "I'm not telling you shït mate." He weakly responds.

Signing I deliver a blow to his abdomen, as he hunches over in pain I walk over to the small table in the room. "Since the beating doesn't seem to work, let's give you a little bit of encouragement eh?"

Walking over to him I show him the picture and his eyes go wide, well as wide as they can go with two black eyes.

"Oh so you recognize them huh? Oh yeah that's Lilian your wife and oh my god this must be your 3 year old Alissa." He starts to struggle in his chair, fire in his eyes throwing curses and promises of death if I touch his family.

Putting a finger to his face I shush him. "I won't hurt your family IF you tell me WHERE THE FÜCK IS DALLAS?"

"No no I can't h-he knows, he'll kill them." he weakly responds emotion clogging his throat.

"He won't get to them if I get to him first, now tell me Harper."

A few tears slip out of his eyes he looks up at the ceiling taking a deep breath before he responds.

"He's in Dublin, the coordinates are 54 North 64.2457 West." He looks up at me with pleading eyes.

"Please please don't hurt my family."

"No harm will come to them you have my word."

Walking out of the room I get on the phone with Ashton for him to plug in the coordinates. Stopping outside the door I whisper to the guard, "give him a clean two in the head."

  
\---------------------------------  
This was kinda a filler, I lost inspiration for a while and I've been feeling really sick lately and I have no idea what it is. But anyway I LOVE YOU MY JIGGLYPUFFS!!!! <3


	12. Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SCENES THAT ARE CONSIDERED GRUESOME SO CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!! We're like 6 chapters off of this book being finished :(   
> I might be writing another book though. It's an idea I had for a really long time and I wanna try and do it. In the mean time can you guys help me with picking out a name for it. It's sorta gonna be like light BDSM and so far I have these names.
> 
> Bad for you   
> Not as bad as you think  
> Stay With Me   
> Never be like you  
> Good intentions 
> 
> Help me out with some others and I'll pick from them.

\-----------------------------------  
Zayn POV 

 

I cry out in pain as the whip connects with my back again. The pain weirdly heightens my senses instead of dulling them. I can feel the air from the whip before it hits my back, the crack it makes is amplified. The sting and the feeling of ripping flesh is unbearable.

Pain coursed through my veins, heating my whole body. I wanted to scream and thrash about but I just didn't have the energy. My body is worn from all the beatings. They enjoyed it, inflicting pain on me. In a way they felt like it would somehow hurt Liam as much as it's hurting me. 

"Damn my hand is cramping up." Cameron said as he places the whip down and goes to a table in the center of the room to pick up a cool bottle of water. He has taken over torturing me over his subordinates. He thinks it's more "intimate." He stands in front of me, the bottle filled with cool liquid placed to his lips. Tipping the bottle he takes huge gulps of water ending with an audible "Ahhh"

I try to swallow but end up coughing because my mouth is so dry, barely anything there to help moisten my throat. My eyes wonder over to the water bottle and Cameron notices. 

"Oh are you thirsty, do you want some water?" He feigns concern moving closer to me, holding out the water bottle to my lips. I weakly jerk towards the bottle but before I could he pulled away the bottle smirking darkly. Turning the bottle upside down the contents spilling onto the floor. Chuckling lowly he throws the bottle at me, hitting me square in the chest.

Walking over back to the table he starts to talk again. "I think I figured out what Liam loves so much about you." He picks up a .22 revolver taking out all the bullets except one. "Did you know that your parents once worked for The Phantoms?" Hearing this right now confuses me my parents would never be involved in a gang. I whisper out a broken "No."

"Yea I was surprised too but turns out your father was their hitman, the best in his day." He stalks around me like he is a predator and I his prey. 

"And your mother, oh your dear mother she was a groupie a whore even." I glare heatedly at him.

"Don't fücking talk about my mother you piece of shit." I weakly lunge at him baring my teeth. 

"Oh I'm sorry does that hit a nerve?" He fakes concern again laughing loudly. 

"You're a slut that's why Liam wants you you're a good fück." 

"No." Liam wouldn't. Right?

"As soon as he gets his fill of that body he's going to throw you aside like the piece of trash you are." 

"Liam wouldn't do that." 

"What do you mean sweetheart? Of course he would he's the ruthless leader of The Phantoms he doesn't fall in love he falls in lust." My eyes brim with tears. 

"Don't you see it's been about 3 weeks and you're still here, I don't know about Liam but if I loved someone I would have came for them already." A few spill over warmly sliding down my cheeks.

Stopping in front of me Cameron raises the gun, "We're going to play a game." He states. 

"Have you ever heard of Russian roulette?" My eyes widen slightly, he's going to shoot me. Oh god. 

"I'm going to point this gun at your leg, just for the sake of not killing you yet, and I'm going to ask you a series of questions, if your answer doesn't satisfy me I pull the trigger and a bullet may or may not be there. Got it?" He grins at me.

"Ok let's start." He cocks the gun and aims it at my leg.

"How did you and Liam meet?" 

"Why do you need to know that?" 

"Wrong answer." Click. He pulled the trigger. 

"That's one down and four more which all have a chance of holding the bullet. Now answer the question!" I stare at him but immediately answer when he goes to pull the trigger again.

"M-my friend does runs for him every now and then and Liam came down to our school to confront him about something. That's how we met." I answer fear starting to seep into me. 

"What has Liam told you about the organization?"

"What?" Click.

"We've talked about this Zayn." 

"Nothing! Okay he doesn't tell me anything, we don't talk about those kind of things." 

Cameron clicks his tongue shaking his head. "Not the answer I wanted to hear Zayn." He pulls the trigger and this time it fires. The bullet lodges itself into my thigh. 

"So unlucky." He says tsking.

Pain coursing through my veins as I find the energy to let out a pained scream. It burned in the worst way possible and it felt like someone punched the air out of me. 

"What the hell I told you I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING." Tears stream down my face and I don't even care of seeming weak in front of him anymore, I just want to go home. 

"Tell me Zayn, he had to tell you something ANYTHING." 

I weakly shaking my head no. He lets out a huge puff of air taking off his shirt. Ripping the thin material in half he ties it tightly around my leg above the wound. 

"Why?" I ask.

"Don't want you to bleed out before precious little Liam can get here." He says while standing up. He goes to talk but a loud bang cuts him off followed by gun shots.

He turns to me and smiles maniacally and takes out his gun. "It looks like they're here sooner than we expected." 

 

\-----------------------  
TADAAAAA :)


	13. Surprise Motherfucker

  
Liam's POV

Approaching the building that we were lead to, Louis was over being led into traps so he decided it would be a good idea to start this one with a bang. Pulling the grenade from his vest he pulls out the pin with his teeth, chucking it through a window, after hearing the telltale explosion we barge in. Everything about being quiet and efficient forgotten.

"GET DOWN GET DOWN." Harry yells and almost immediately shots started to spray down from up top. I don't have time for this. I just want to kill these motherfuckers and be done with this all. All traces of warmth is gone from my body. I've went cold, only longing to kill. The one part of me I never wanted Zayn to see.

The only thing I want more than getting Zayn back is to kill Cameron and nothing's going to stop me from doing that.

I look over to Harry and we lock eyes. An evil glint takes over his eyes and a dark smirk grows on his lips. He knows what to do. Looking at him I mouth 'on three.'

1, 2, 3.

Walking out from behind the crate I start to fire my assault rifle. Walking towards the three men on the stairs I duck out of the way as soon as their eyes lock onto me. On cue Harry dips from behind his crate, rolling over to mines without being noticed. Within a second all three men fall their blood splattering and painting the stairs.

I give the sign that it's clear and we all move forward. We split into groups earlier so right now it's only me, Harry, Louis, Kevin, and a few of Michael's men.

Moving up onto the stairs I get blind sided by a man hiding on the other side of the wall. He runs out but I manage to punch him square in the nose, hearing the satisfying 'crack.' Flipping him over my hip I immediately grab his shotgun from him. Shooting him in the head I relish in the warm spray of his blood staining my body and his innards spilling out chunks of his skull decorating the floor.

Standing straight Harry makes the hand gesture to move forward. We check two rooms that were completely empty. Walking back into the hallway I go to check another room. "Liam yoohoo over here." My head whipped over to the end of the hall. Cameron is there at the end of the hall holding up a bruised and battered Zayn, pointing a gun to his temple. Cameron is flanked by almost 20 men. I stand there frozen wanting nothing more than to run to Zayn.

"Come and get him." Cameron simply states dragging Zayn over to the right and out of sight. I'm going to fücking rip him to pieces.

  
Zayn's POV

Standing there leaning heavily on Cameron my eyes meet with Liam's. His face was stoic, blank honing no emotion. But his eyes, his eyes held a fire that I've never seen before. It could be described as feral, blood thirsty. This was the first time I've ever seen him like this.

And for the first time ever, I was afraid of Liam.

Being dragged into another room, Cameron orders Drew to hang me up in the center of the room.

"He's going to be so pissed when he gets here."  Cameron states with a laugh.

He starts to pace the room his gun in his hand. He starts to mumble more so to himself than us looking like a proper mad man.

"Finally it's time for him to hurt. I've waited too long for this." He stops pacing and stops in front of me pointing the gun at me.

"Did you know that Liam is the cause of why I'm so fücked up. Everything is his fault he ruined EVERYTHING." His hands start to shake and for the first time since I've been in his captivity I saw Cameron cry. Silent tears streamed down his face and his lips trembled.

"Now he's going to know what true agony feels like."

"What do you me-" I'm cut off when a loud bangs resonates through the room and a piercing pain explodes on my abdomen. Hunching over I shudder as pain rocks through me. A cold sweat takes over my body, I try to curl into myself but my tied hands keep me from doing so. Looking up I come face to face with Cameron's stoic features.

Drew walks up to him and wraps his arms around his torso, Cameron leaning into the touch. Drew whispers something in Cameron's ear and he visibly relaxes. Cameron turns and gives him a chaste kiss swiping his thumb across his lips, before pulling away. "I need you to know that there's no way that we're making it out of this alive Drew."

"Don't say tha-"

"LISTEN to me." Drew goes silent with Cameron's outburst. He walks up to Drew placing his hands on his hips, pulling Drew towards him.

"He'll kill you first if he sees you here, I'm the one he wants he will take me and torture me to whatever extent he sees fit. He'll pull my teeth out and break every single one of my knuckles, before he beats me senseless-"

"N-no Liam would never do anything like that." I interject weakly behind a whimper.

"If you believe that then you seriously know nothing about him. I've seen what he's capable of doing and trust me it's not pretty. By time he's finished no one would be able to even recognize me." Cameron states his face showing no emotion, almost as if he had already come to terms with his inevitable death.

"Look at me Drew." He says voice low

"I need you to leave here okay. That door right there leads to a staircase that'll lead you out of the build-"

"NO there is no way in hell I'm leaving you Cam." Drew cuts him off his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too much if you die then I'm staying here and dying with you." He firmly states tears forming in his eyes. And at that moment it scared me that I felt nothing for their situation, here I am bleeding out, watching two lovers being broken up one to face death. And I felt nothing, no pity, no empathy.

"I care about you too much Drew to be able to die peacefully knowing that you died here today. If you won't listen to me as your lover, then as your boss I have one last order."

"Cameron don't, please."

"Take that staircase and get out of here, forget about me and move on start a new life, one that's peaceful and doesn't come with the bullshit that I brought you." Cameron stares Drew in the eyes while talking a bittersweet smile takes over his face.

"Cameron."

"That's an order love." He whispers giving his lover one last kiss before pulling away. Handing Drew his gun he nods over to the door. "Go"

Drew reluctantly takes the gun and walks towards the door, only stopping when he hears Cameron call out for him, "Oh and Drew?"

"Yes boss." He doesn't turn to face Cameron.

"Say hi to your family for me and that I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet them." Drew walks out without another word, not even sparing his boss a glance.

Cameron finally turns to face me looking at my pale dying figure. "At this rate you'll die before Liam gets here."

Walking over to me he sticks his finger into my wound pressing firmly onto it, I let out a scream from the pain as he smirks darkly. "Why not have a little more fun with you before Liam kills me?"

He steps back and I barely have time to process it before his foot connects with my head whipping it over to the side. He starts an onslaught of punches and kicks. He stops for a moment going to pick up a gun holding the barrel to my head. "Might as well just finish you off now, put you out of your misery right?"

Before he had the chance to pull the trigger the door was kicked open. Liam walked in his face showing no emotion and a cold deadly aura rolling off of him in waves.

Everything played in slow motion as Liam grabbed Cameron by the collar his brass knuckle covered fists connecting with his face and gut. He threw Cameron around the room like a rag doll, breaking tables with his body. Standing above Cameron's shuddering body on the floor his first connect with the already bloody and battered face.

A couple of his teeth clatter onto the floor after Liam gives a particularly hard punch to his jaw. Cameron's nose looked to be broken and it was a miracle that his jaw wasn't. Harry and Louis had rushed over to me taking me down from the hook I was hanged up on and untied me.

Tying a cloth around my leg to stop the bleeding and applying pressure to my abdomen, Liam continued to beat Dallas. The sound of flesh meeting iron and bones breaking was almost sickening, it was mixed with Liam's grunts and hard breathing and Dallas' shallow barely there one. Cameron was still conscious and was feebly trying to ward off Liam's attacks.

Calum chose to take the initiative unlike everyone who stood there and watched and went up to Liam. Kneeling down he places his hand on Liam's stopping another punch. Speaking softly he says, "I know you want to completely decimate him right now but if we don't get Zayn medical assistance back at the house he's going to die."

Liam immediately stops, looking over at a sickly pale Zayn. His face was still blank but his eyes that were almost resembled onyx from his rage, cleared and all of his emotions of worry and concern came flooding back. I lay there silently having a staring competition with him.

I watch as he grabs Cameron by his hair that's soaked a deep red with blood, before ramming it into the ground, effectively rendering Cameron unconscious.

Liam walks over to me taking off his bloodied brass knuckles handing them over to Kevin, who was favoring his left shoulder where he probably had been shot. For the first time since they walked in I assessed the damage. Harry was bleeding from his head and Louis had blood heavily staining his arm.

Every man in the room had some sort of battle scar but none looked to have regretted anything. The last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was Liam's pained expression and a whispered,

"Please don't die on me Zee, I love you."

  
\-------------------------------------

WHOA I think that was the longest chapter this book has had. I think this one is my favorite by far. What do you guys think?

Don't forget to vote and please comment I love reading them! Have a great day/night jigglypuffs I love you


	14. Certain Things

There's something about you  
Its like an addiction hit me with your best shot, honey

  
Liam's POV

Watching Zayn's sleeping figure I lay reclined in the couch in the room. We're in one of the medical rooms in the nest, where everyone in the gang meets up and a lot live.

It's been a week since the raid and Zayn's been unconscious ever since. The first day was hell for me, I watched the doctors take him from my arms and lay him on the bed his blood staining the white pristine sheets. He looked like death, his normal tan skin was pale and his body was thin and frail in the huge bed as he rested.

I must admit that he does look a lot better, but I fear that I might not be able to go another day without him awake and in my arms.

Stuck in my own mind I hadn't realized when someone entered the room until I see Niall stand in front of me. His face is tired and his eyes are red and puffy indicating that he's been crying.

"How's he holding up?" He asks quietly

"Better but still hasn't woken up." Niall turned to glance at Zayn then he turns around to single for somebody to come in.

"I-i told Zayn's family about what happened, so I hope you don't mind that I brought them down here to see him."  As if on cue three girls run in and gather around Zayn's bed, the smallest one climbing in beside him. A woman with a striking resemblance to Zayn stands at the foot of the bed, with I'm assuming her husband beside her. So this is Zayn's family, I wish we could have met in different circumstances.

"It's no problem at all Niall," I said clapping him on the shoulder "You did good bringing them here." Niall looks up giving me a small grin, happy with my praise.

The short woman, Zayn's mum, turns to me. For a moment she says nothing she just looks at me almost as if sizing me up. When she finally speaks her words surprise.

"So you're the man my son has been head over heels for." The look on my face must of been one of terror because she lets out a chuckle.

"Hello I'm Trisha and this is my husband Yaser." She says holding onto Yaser .

"I'm Liam Payne." I said extending my hand but instead she slaps it away.

"Oh please sweetheart none of that, we give hugs in this family." She says before engulfing me in a bear hug of sorts. Yaser giving me another next. I was so shocked that I couldn't even find words to talk.

"I think you should know that Niall told me what you do for a living and how this happened to Zayn." Turning I send a glare to Niall's hunched over figure practically radiating guilt.

"Oh did he now?" I say my voice turning steely getting ready for the backlash that is going to come with this all. "Don't be so hostile, I'm not saying that we support your kind of lifestyle, but our son loves you and that says a lot about your character alone." Yaser finally speaks his gravelly voice resonating through the room.

"Yeah Liam Zayn talks about you all the time." A small voice pipes up, looking now I see that it was Wahliya Zayn's second youngest sister.

"I'm sorry that I put him in this position, I tried to keep him away as much as I possibly could but this still happened."

Trisha shakes her head and walks out of her husbands hold, stepping towards me she takes my had in hers." Don't blame yourself for this Liam there was no way you could've have known something like this could have happened."

"I promised to protect him. I told him I would never let anything happen to him." I say my voice growing thick with emotion and I struggled to hold back tears. Here I am the big bad drug lord about to cry in front of his lovers family.

"And you did Liam, you did everything you could and you got him back." Zayn's oldest sister Doniya says with a huge smile on her face despite the situation.

"I'm glad that Zayn is happy with you." Safaa says quietly from her spot next to Zayn. They all so easily accept Zayn and i's relationship, even though this happened to him.

"Thank you all so much." I say and to my surprise they all get up crowd in around me, creating a huge group hug.

Harry walked in as soon the hug is over, with Louis trailing behind him. "Oh um hello you all must be Zayn's family." Harry says awkwardly, for a guy of his stature and how menacing he can be it still baffles me to this day how awkward he can be at times.

"Nialler, how're to holding up mate?" Louis asks walking over to envelope Niall in a hug.

"I'm good just really want him to wake up." Niall says taking a deep breath, Louis had always been the most motherly out of all of us.

"Guys this is my right hand man Harry Styles and his partner Louis Tomlinson." I say introducing the two men.

They great each other and get the pleasantries out of the way before we sit down and then Trisha insists that I tell her about myself since Zayn would barely tell her anything. So that's what we did we talked bourse about our families and Trisha made me promise to come over and have dinner with them when Zayn is better.

A small groan passes through the room then, "Mum will you please stop pressuring my boyfriend into dinners."

 

\----------------------------  
I had the BIGGEST writers block honestly. The book is ending there aren't many chapters left and I have a huge surprise for you guys at the end ;)


	15. I Need You

Zayn's POV

Waking up with my family surrounding me, was surprising needless to say, but what was terrifying was the sound of my mother forcing Liam into a family dinner.

"Mum will you please stop pressuring my boyfriend into family dinners." I groaned out, my throat a little dry.

Hearing my voice everyone stops what they're doing and turn to look at me. "What do I have something on my face?" I say jokingly before my sisters squeal and engulf me in bone crushing hugs. Pain shoots through me but I ignore it just for the sake of them, I haven't seen them in a while.

My mother walks over with dad trailing behind her. She leans over and gives me a kiss on my forehead, running her hands through my hair."It's great to see that you're finally awake sweetie." She says a smile gracing her face while my father rest his hand on my shoulder giving a quick squeeze."Your mother is just excited to finally meet Liam." He says chuckling.

When everyone finally gets their hug in, Niall giving a tearful bear hug and a promise to have a guys night in filled with Ben and Jerry's and superhero movies, Zayn finally looks over at Liam. He's been stuck in the same place since Zayn spoke, a blank look on his face.

"Cameron?"

"Dead." He gives a curt response his stare softening at my sigh of relief.

"So are you gonna stand over there all day or are you gonna come and hug me?" I ask giving a small smile watching as he kickstarts almost like a machine. Quickly he walks over them engulfs me in a hug being mindful of my back.

Pulling back he stares into my eyes his hand coming up to caress my cheek. Leaning down he softly pecks my lips. A bright smile graces his features when he leans away, a whispered "I missed you" slipping past his tongue.

He sits in a chair next to mine as soon as Waliyha asks about my injuries."His back has a few lashes but are expected to heal with minimal scarring, he got shot twice and beaten pretty badly, the doctor was actually surprised that he healed so much in only a week." Liam explains running his thumb across my knuckles where our hands are joined.

"Oh my poor baby." My mother cops out as she grabs my face in both of her hands squishing my cheeks together.

I look over to Niall, he had been awfully quiet and if anyone knows Niall that's an alarm. Niall is never quiet. "Uh guys could you leave the room for a little?" I timidly ask.

"What?! We just got to see yo-" Doniya starts before dad cuts her off.

"He's asking us to leave for a few minutes Doniya he's not gonna disappear." He says sternly before prying my mothers hands away from me pulling her out of the room. Slowly one by one everyone gets up to leave but I stop Niall. "Wait Niall." He turns a look of confusion on his face before he sits back down.

He looks down as the door closes, sitting up pain shoots through my lower abdomen but I get through it with a grunt. Giving Niall a once over he looks tired, bags underneath his eyes and his eyes are red like he's been crying. His clothes are wrinkled and his hair is more tousled than usual.

"You've been crying."

"Me pfft no way I don't do crying Zayn." He says his voice thick.

"You know it wasn't your fault." I say laying my hand over the heavily bandaged wound on my abdomen.

Looking up his eyes are watery "It is my fault." He rests his elbows on his knees his face being hidden by his hands.

"If I hadn't gotten mixed up in this stupid shit you wouldn't have met Liam and you wouldn't be in this position." He rushes out voice thick with emotion.

"Well if you didn't get mixed up in this shit I wouldn't have met Liam. A guy that I love more than I can express in words." I say truthfully, "come on" I pay the space on the side of my bed.

Walking over he lays down beside me resting his head on my shoulder."I love you Zayn."

"I love you too you, you Irish baby."

"You're lucky you're injured right now." He chuckles settling for thumping my arm.

\---------------------------  
2 days later

Limping into the house Liam behind me to make sure I wouldn't fall.

"I'm not glass Liam I'm capable of walking on my own." I say exasperated. It was nice to know that he cared but being coddled like a child was quickly becoming annoying.

"I'm sorry princess I just wanna make sure that you're okay." He says sheepishly closing the door and going into the kitchen to get us some drinks.

The doctors finally released me from the nest's hospital ward after making us promise to not put my body through any strenuous activity.

My family is staying at a nearby hotel and are coming over tomorrow for the promised dinner. Knowing them they'll probably try to grill every piece of information from Liam that I withheld from them.

Walking up the stairs and into Liam and i's room, still kind of weird calling it ours, I sit on the bed taking in the surroundings. There were clothes strewn all over the floor near the closet and his bed was messy, like it hadn't been made in weeks. But it still smelt of  the earthy yet sweet smell that I could only connect to Liam. It was a smell that would always calm me.

Walking into the room, Liam rests the cups of orange juice on the bedside table. He sits next before grabbing my hand kissing my knuckles. "You really are a fighter babe." He says softly.

"Well you're not gonna get rid of me that easy."

"I never want you to leave."

"I won't."

As the small conversation grew deeper he came closer his lips brushing mine,"Promise" is all he whispers before our lips connect. His touch ignited a fire in my veins his touch scorched my skin. He gently pushes me to lay down crawling on top of me being mindful of his weight.

Trailing kisses down my neck Liam nips at my throat, sucking under my Adam's apple a dark bruise without a doubt appearing. A moan leaves my throat but later swallowed up by Liam as his lips attack to mine again. His tongue tangles with mine exploring every crevice of my mouth. Pulling apart panting our breathing mingled we stare into each other's eyes.

"No strenuous activity remember?"

"Who says you'll be doing any of the work." Liam responds before he starts to strip both of us of our clothes. When were both naked he showers my body in kisses."So beautiful, as beautiful as the day I met you." He chants as two lubed fingers circle my rim. Entering them he scissors me open.

"Oh fück Liam." I moan out pleasure taking over me as he brushes over that special bundle of nerves.

"Yeah you like that baby?" He asks hotly leaning down to kiss around my neck. He adds another finger quickly scissoring before he pulls them out, I whimper at the loss of being filled.

"Don't worry princess I'm gonna give you something so much better." He says before lubing up his cock, thick and long. Liam goes behind me to spoon me before lining up his thick prick to my waiting hole. Slowly he pushes in letting me adjust to his size.

His thrusts are deep and long and my moans are low but deep vibrating through my whole body. The tip of Liam's cock hits my prostate with every thrust sending jolts of pleasure though my body. This is different, it isn't our usual wild feral fücking. This was Liam making love to me in every sense.

"Cum for me baby boy show me how good I make you feel." With a few more particularly hard thrusts Liam and I release at the same time. Biting down on my shoulder Liam's body shakes with the force of his orgasm.

Liam lays back and I lay my head on his chest not caring about the quickly hardening cum covering my stomach. He places a kiss on my head probably thinking I was asleep whispers something that surprises me. "I love you Zayn." The statement was filled with such emotion and finalized like this was a promise that he would never break. It pleases something deep inside of me, something that had been waiting for this for some time.

"I love you too jaan."

\----------------------------------  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does listening to g- eazy help me write so much better. Like his songs are freaking everything. I'm in love 


	16. Ryda

**_"I always ride for you baby, and when shit get hard you know I parade on the side of you baby. Yeah, I met him in a dope gang, he had no name. Back when you could get a half or a whole thang."_ **

**_Zayn's POV_ **   
**_3 months later_ **

Stretching my limbs I take in a deep breath. Blinking multiple times the lights coming from the open blinds temporarily blinding me.

Turning over onto my side, expecting to see Liam's naked body laying next to me. His tan skin contrasting again the white silk duvet, but in his place was nothing. It was still a little warm meaning he hadn't left for long.

Sitting on the covers slide down my body slightly, only my lower half now covered. Leaning again the headboard I pick up my phone scrolling through Instagram. For some reason this is first thing I do when I wake up, I have no idea why I just do.

Looking up I see Liam leaning against the passageway of the bathroom door. His hair is wet and dropping to match is abdomen. His beard still present and scruffy indicating he opted to not shave, again.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered a small smile gracing his features.

"Morning babe." I say putting my phone down getting up and walking over to the bathroom. However Liam cages me against the wall before I could fully get in. "Is that all I get?" He asks hotly. Leaning in he goes for a kiss until I stop him.

"I'm not gonna kiss you now jaan I've got morning breath." I say trying to move away from him. Chuckling he reluctantly lets me pass with a particularly hard smack on my bum. Making my way through my morning routine I can't help but think over these past 3 months.

In that little span of time so much happened. Harry and Louis got engaged , Calum and Ashton tied the knot. Wahliyah started dating, I'm not really happy with this one. Niall and Josh finally started getting serious and I even met Liam's family, his mother is an amazing women with a passion for art and his dad isn't as intimidating as I though he would be. My family adores Liam's and his family adores me. Even though the whole ordeal with Cameron still kind of haunts me, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my whole life.

Stepping out of the shower I dry my hair with a towel then using it to dry excess water off my body before wrapping it around my waist. I walk out of the bathroom to find Liam sitting on the bed with only a pair of low slung sweatpants adorning his body. He's on the phone with someone, and if the banter is anything to go by sounds suspiciously like mother.

Putting on some tight black boxer briefs and a pair of sweats, Liam gets off the phone and walks over to me wrapping his arms around my waist. Kissing my neck he mumbles out "Trisha wants everyone to come over at 6 for a huge dinner that her and my mother somehow managed to plan without me knowing."

Turning around in his arms I wrap mines around his neck , bringing our noses together in an Eskimo kiss."Sounds like something our mothers are capable of." I say chuckling. Pulling away Liam grabs my hand leading me over to the bed beckoning me to sit down. His expression carrying one of worry and a hint of nervousness. His sudden change in behavior startles me.

"Jaan what's wrong?" I ask my voice thickly laced with concern. Taking my hand in his he begins to talk.

"Zayn from the day I met you, I found you to be incredibly beautiful. There was just something about you that pulled me in and made me want to know more about. I would even go as far as to call it love at first sight but I'm not that cheesy. I love how stubborn and resilient you are. How you have no problem standing up to me. How well you get along with everyone in this gang and have not once judged me for my line of work. Your smile I swear could light up an entire room. I love the way your eyes crinkle and nose scrunches. I want to be with you forever babyboy and I want to continue to have more of these moments with you...." He stops taking a deep breath.

"Liam I don't understa-" I'm cut off by my own gasp when Liam gets down on one knee and pulls out a stunning ring.

 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is will you marry me princess?" He asks his voice filled with hope.

I feel my eyes rim with tears a few spilling over. Nodding my head eagerly I respond with "Of course I will you big oaf!" Placing the ring onto my finger I pull him into a tearful kiss. It wasn't heated or filled with desire it was slow and passionate, our very beings being poured into a kiss.

Resting our heads together Liam whispers "I love you with all my heart Zayn."

"I love you too jaan." I whisper back.

"What does that mean?" He asks

"Life." Was my simple reply.

  
In life and every relationship there are bound to be complications. This does not simple define your relationship or it's worth. Well in my situation it didn't. Because in the end was staying with Liam ,despite all the risks and complications, worth it?

 

  
Hell yeah it was.

  
THE END

\---------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFAKWNLWHWYEGPEVEUEHUWUEG
> 
> I CANT BELIEVE I FINISHED MY FIRST BOOK GUYS!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH  
> BUT DON'T WORRY BECAUSE THIS ISN'T THE END ME I WILL BE BAXK WITH MORE STORIES!!
> 
> I love you all so much and I cannot thank you enough for supporting this book. It was an idea of mine for the better part of a year and is so surreal for me to actually have it written and published. *what? I'm not crying you are.*


End file.
